How do you choose between your head and heart
by reese-awkward
Summary: *This was my first attempt at writing, so please don't review about my awful spelling/grammar. I assure you, It's gotten a lot better.* This is after season 2 ended. After the winter formal, Matty is distraught. He lost the one girl he truly loved to his best friend, and he doesn't know how to deal. But he has his head and heart set on getting her back, and keeping her.
1. Chapter 1

How do you choose between your head and heart.

Awkward; Matty Mckgibben and Jenna Hamilton. Romance.

As I'm totally cut up about season 2, I've decided to write up what I wanted to happen, this IS my first ever time I've written a story so, I hope you enjoy!

After the winter formal, Matty is distraught. He lost the one girl he truly loved to his best friend, and he doesn't know how to deal. But he has his head and heart set on getting her back.

Matty's P.O.V.

Speechless. What if I was a few minutes earlier? What if I would of just asked her to the formal? What if I wasn't such an asshole and just told her how I feel? So many questions are running through my head. I'm feeling so many emotions right now, I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm so lost, I didn't realise what I had right infront of me the whole time. I feel pain,  
a gut renching feeling, my heart is burried so deep into my stomach. My hands are shaking, the corsage I'd gotten for her seems a thousand times heavier. I feel tears building up in my eyes. Why couldn't I just get over my good for nothing reputation of being the cool guy, the guy that all of the girls were practically throwing themselves at. The guy all of the other guys wanted to be, the guy everyone looked up to. None of that means shit to me now. The only guy I wanted to be, was HER guy. She's just stood there, kissing him infront of my face. I mean how fuck could she do this to me? With my best friend? Now I'm starting to feel angry, at myself and her! I knew I had to get out of there before something happened which I didn't think I could control once I started. I dropped my head and slowly turned around, I walked slow enough for her to run up and tell me not to leave, to tell me she loved me, I just needed a sign that it wasn't over, but nothing. As I was walking out from the school, Sadie Saxton approached me, in her usually bitchy tune she asked me where I was going. "I'm headed on home, Jakes here on a date with Jenna Hamilton and I don't feel like being here either." I replied. "What the fuck? Jakes here with little miss cut myself? This has to end! Poor Lissa must be...wait a second. Is that a corsage? And who did you plan to come with?" she snaps. In the heat of the moment, I reply with "Look Sadie, why don't you mind your own bussiness, god can't you just give me a break?" I carry on walking to car picking up the speed after realising what I had just did. I finally approach my car, I throw the corsage to the floor before actually getting in. I put the radio on, turn it to full blast and let my emotions get the best of me. Here I was,  
literally crying in my car while she's in there, with him.

After spending most of my spring break locked up in my room, avoiding as much socialising as I possibly could, my brother came in my room and decided I needed cheering up. He looked at me, with a sympathtic look in his eyes, which I don't think I've ever seen before."Dude, I hate seeing you like this. Heartbreak really sucks man. You wanna talk about it?" He kindly asked before closing the door behind him. "Since when you care about anyone other than youself?" I growled. He looked at me and froze, "Well fuck you, I was only trying to be nice, your not the only person in the world to go through heartbreak, I have and I didn't have anybody to help me through it, I thought you might of wanted to talk instead of being up here,  
avoiding everyone. Dude your acting like your mood isn't affecting anyone else, we're all worried." He pleaded before heading towards the door again. "Look man, I'm sorry. I really am, I just don't think I can deal, I just didn't realise how much she actually meant to me, and I blew it because I was being a jerk. You know what I told her when she asked what we were? I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship, when that's all I was looking for." Before I could realise I was pouring my heart out, he came and sat next to me on my bed. He nudged my shoulded to reasure me that he was there for me. "It's okay, I understand that I don't seem like the type to care, but you, dude your my little brother, you can always talk to me. Well I guess you can blame me for that, I always put my reputation before anybody, I cared about what people thought too much to realise I've been a dick to some pretty sweet girls." I felt like I was getting to know a whole new side of James. Before, I was pretty sure he was being a dick to girls because it was in his nature. It was then that I realised I didn't want to end up like him, well end up with his luck with girls anyway. "I want her back man, I crave her. I crave the way she always smiled, I crave the feel of her silky, brown hair, the way she always smelled so fresh. I just need her." I respond, hanging my head and sighing. He turned to me and said "Well why aren't you out there trying to get her back? You need to tell her exacly how you feel, pour your heart out to her. Let her know that you never intentionally hurt her, and you're willing to be there for her, you know, stick by her. And if she takes you back, try not to fuck it up like I do most of the time. Always remember, Mckgibbens, are winners." Then I pluged myself up so I was sat up right. "Mckgibbens are winners" I mumbled. It was at that point that I realised, I need to chase her, to win her back. "Thats my brother!" James said as he tapped me on the back getting up off of my bed heading towards the door. "Hey thanks man, I really appreciate it." He looked back, " No problem man, don't mention it, seriously don't mention it, I have a reputation to uphold." He said giggling all the while. I jumped up out of bed, ran over to my phone and put it on charge, seeing as I haven't checked it in over a week. I run to my wardrobe, pick out some clothes and throw them on my bed along with some underwear and socks. I grab a towel and head to the bathroom to have a shower and freshen up. When I return to my room and finish getting ready, I grab some deoderant and spray it all over. As I pick up my phone, I realise I have 57 new messages. None from Jenna, 53 from Jake, the rest from Sadie demanding me to answer her messages and explain why I flew off at her at the formal. I slip my phone into my pocket and grab my keys, here I go. The whole time repeating in my head, "Mckgibbens are winners."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jenna's P.O.V

My heart is pumping through my chest, I feel like I'm going to explode.I didn't think Matty was going to show, I was hoping that he'd hear rumours of me dancing with Jake, get jealous and realise that he wanted to be more. But that's when it all went wrong. While I was dancing with Jake, I couldn't stop thinking about Matty. His soft, bouncy brown hair, his dark, brown seductive eyes. I could just stare into them forever, just looking into them made me feel weak in the knees. I imagined what it would be like if it was him I was dancing with, wrapped into his musclar embrace, that always made me feel safe, I knew that he was the one. I was so caught up in thinking about him, that I didn't see him stood 50 feet away from me, and I certainly didn't realise Jake was leaning in to kiss me. When he did, I was so shocked, my eyes widened, I didn't know what to do, for a second I thought about kissing him back, just to spite Matty for not wanting to be in a committed relationship with me, but I instantly pulled away. As I was turning away from Jake, my heart stopped, almost as if it had sunk into my stomach. That was when I caught Matty's gaze. I looked at him, I looked into his eyes and I could see he was hurt, I could see so much pain and devestation in his eyes. It was almost like my brain had just stopped and left me there. Speechless. We just stood there looking into eachothers eyes. I had so many emotions running through my head I just didn't know what to do. I tried to speak but nothing was passing my lips. I just stood there, in the beautiful dress which I wore intentionally for Matty if he did show. I kept asking myself why. Why did I have to come with Jake? Oh because I wanted to make Matty jealous, which meant giving Jake false hope, I didn't realise that I'd given him enough false hope for him to kiss me.  
WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE KISS ME? WHY NOW? I noticed the corsage in his hand, I felt an intense pain in my stomach, I felt like I had just ruined love for him. What if he never opens up to a girl again because he was treated like he was nothing by the most unpopular girl at school? At this point Matty had slowly lowered his head and drifted off, as I went to walk in his direction but Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me in, and tried to kiss me again. I tried to pull away again but once again, he pulled me back in and asked me what was wrong. "Don't you fucking get it? If I wanted to kiss you I would of,  
but I didn't. So get the fuck off of me Jake, and stay away from me. You've ruined every last bit of hope I had left!" I ran through the crowd towards the girls toilets leaving Jake just stood there, humilliated. As I was running into the bathroom, at this point I had tears rolling down my face uncontrollably, I saw Lissa. "Oh my god, Jenna! What's wrong? Can I do anything to help?" She polietly asked rubbing my back. "Jakes in there, alone. I'm so sorry I came with him tonight. It was a mistake,  
go to him I'll be fine." I said as I tried my best to fake a smile. Within seconds she was thanking me and scattering out to find him. The moment I went into a cubical and locked the door my knees felt weak, not the kind of weak when I stare into Mattys eyes, the kind where I couldn't stand anymore, I was in so much emotional pain that I felt I couldn't hold my own weight. There I was, ugly crying as Tamara would call it. After hearing from Lissa I was an emotional wreck, Tamara ran into the bathroom and immidiately demanded me to let her in the cubical. "Whats wrong? Was it Jake? What did that asshole do? Sweety, your make ups running! Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" She was practically screaming, she was holding me in her arms, and she looked like she was going to kill someone. "Matty showed.." I said trying to get my words out through crying my eyes out. "Awh honey, isn't that what you wanted?" She responded. "Just as Jake kissed me. Tee I've never seen anyone look so hurt before in my life. Tee? Would you please just take me home?" At this point I was crying even more. "Sure, of course!" She softly spoke as she helped me up and as we were leaving I approached Valerie and told her to visit me anytime during spring break. I know it was a crazy thing to do, but I knew I would need as much honest guidence as I could get. After getting in Tamara's car, I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, like every drop of water I had in my body left through my eyes.  
I was just sat there, emotionless. We pulled up in my drive and my parents were out, thank god. That's one thing I couldn't face in this state. Tamara asked if I wanted her to stay with me but I told her I just wanted sleep. As I entered my quiet house, the alarm went off and I had forgotten the code, so I walked into the kitchen where the alarm was and went in the drawer to get the code which is usually in a little note book. But what I saw, was going to change everything at home for me. My own mother written me the later. My own mother was the one that made me fill myself with self loathing. This is, no dought the worst night of my whole life. This night, had made me feel worthless. Not only had I fucked everything up with the only person who made me feel special, who made me feel loved. But now, one of the two people who are supposed to love me unconditionally, thinks I'm a freak, and said that if I died no body would notice. Does anybody care for me? Do I mean anything, to anybody?

The middle of spring break, and I've only spoken to my Dad and Tamara and of course Ming. I mean, no body else wanted me right? My mom knows I know about the letter, and she also knows I wasn't prepared to speak to her for a while. I haven't really left my room much, I've just led here, in my bed. I keep checking my cell but all I get are messages from Jake. I have none from Matty. I can't get that look on his face out of my head. The fact that I could hurt somebody so much, somebody I love. Somebody that I gave my everything too, my virginity and my heart. I was so confused and hurt. And expecially angry at myself. No body else but myself. It took me weeks to realise, but I couldn't even blame Jake anymore.  
I was the one who led him on to believe he had a chance, when I've been lusting over his best friend the whole time. Yet I still refuse to talk to him, he's wants an explination, he keeps turning up at my house. But I'm still not ready to talk to him. I've gone over the whole night thousands of times with Tamara. She must be so fed up with hearing the same things, the same name and the same feelings over and over again. She gone away for a week to visit some of her family, I guess it's good for her instead of being sat in my room talking about the same thing over and over, she really needed to get out and enjoy her spring break, I didn't want to ruin hers because I fucked everything up for myself. And my Mom and Dad are awaybfor the week too. Poor Ming, we have to skype with her to update her, her parents won't let her out, they think she needs to spend this time studying. After watching A stereotypical love movie, I got up and looked in the mirror, I haven't showered in days. My hair is thick with grease, and I've worn the same pjammas day in and day out for ages now. As I'm looking at myself, I realise that I shouldn't be sat in this mess. I should be out chasing what I love. And, Matty Mckgibben is what I love. I take off my pjammas and throw them in my empty laundry basket, I go into the bathroom and have a shower. After thinking alot about what I was going to do, I decided this was really what I wanted to do. I wrap my towel around my clean, fresh smelling body and walk into my bedroom. Looking though my closet and I hear a faint knocking on my balcony window. "This better not be fucking Jake" I think to myself. As I walk towards the door I see a familiar figure. It was Matty. Were my dreams coming true? I rush to the door and open it. I step aside as he walks futher into my bedroom. I stand there looking into his beautiful eyes, and again, my hearts thumping. "J-town? Did you know I was coming over or was it just coinsidence that your stood here practically naked?" He says with his beautiful, yet cheeky half smile. I start giggling. I finally relalise that I didn't think of anything to say to him. But I open my mouth and start anyway..."Matty, I am so happy that you're here. I have a lot of explaining to do. So please, just let me speak. At the formal, It wasn't what It looked like. He showed up here and asked me to go with him, I couldn't of just said no, I also saw it as an advantage to get you jealous and make you want me more, I really didn't think he was going to kiss me. I swear. But the second I saw the look in your eyes I knew, I could see how much pain you were in. I'm such a c*nt. I know I don't deserve you back, I don't even deserve your forgivness but please Matty...I knew you meant so much to me before but I never knew you meant as much to me as you do, you're the only one who's made me feel as special as you do, nobody has ever made me get so many butterflies. I haven't stopped thinking about you, your always on my mind. Seeing you smile makes me melt, your the most beautiful, caring, loving person in my life Matty. I guess what I'm trying to say is..I love you Matty Mckgibben." I just blurt it all out, he stood there, just looking at me. I feel so stupid. I just hope he can forgive me. "Say something.." I mumble hopelessly. He finally opens his mouth."Jenna, you drive me crazy. I was an asshole, I couldn't find the courage to ask you to the formal infront of everybody else, and I know that's what you wanted. I was being a jerk and I was only thinking of what people thought of me, and when I finally found the courage to ask you to be my girl infront of eveybody at formal, you were with Jake. I thought to myself it's harmless, when one of them notices me they'll come over and I knew you were mad at me so I was hoping to grab Jakes attention first, and I did. He saw me. looked right into my eyes, winked at me at kissed you, and looked over at me while doing it. That's what broke my heart Jenna, if anything I felt a little relived when you pulled away but I couldn't take it, none of us said a word, I couldn't bare it anymore. You're not a c*nt J-town, Jake is. Even if he had no idea that we were seeing eachother I still blame him. The past few weeks have been so hard for me, not seeing you, not speaking to you. I've had serious Jenna withdraw. I love you too, Jenna Hamilton. He pulls my into his strong embarace and looks right into my eyes, "Will you be my girl, J-town?" Without even thinking I wrap my arm around his neck, "Of course I will Mckgibben!" He leans in and kisses me hungrily, kissing him back I lick his lower lip sliding my tounge into his mouth. This kiss was so deep and passionate I almost forgot where we were. He slowly lowers me down to my bed, spreading my legs a little so he can lay inbetween.  
I slowly slip my hands at the back of his shirt softly scratching his back, then pulling his t-shirt off over his head breaking the intense kiss. "I've missed you so much." I murmer in his ear. "I've missed you too." We begin kissing again, and I slowly reach down undoing his pants, rolling him over on his back, I begin planting soft kisses down his muscular body, I lay a soft kiss above his belly button while pulling down his pants and his boxers and throwing them to the floor joining his t-shirt. At this point my towels already on the floor. As I get lower dow feel him harden while I start stroking him. I then slowly go down taking him into my mouth. His hands are placed on top of my bed and hes making my go in sync with his thrusts. Within minutes he blows his load, and I'm arroused. He then turns me over onto my back and sticks to of his fingers in my moist vagina, teasing the clit. After a few minutes he looks directly into my eyes before entering me. He starts of slow, I let out a soft, seductive moan. He starts speeding up, I dig my nails into his back and start scratching, from his shoulder blades downwards. Still looking into my eyes you can tell he's really consentrating. With every moan that passes my lips I feel my walls tighten, and begins to kiss me again. My begin to dig my nails in harder, begging him to go faster and within seconds I have one of the best orgasms ever, not long after Matty orgasms aswell. Matty's always been good at what he does, but he's never made love to me that passionate before. I guess make-up sex is always the best. While we lay there, he runs his fingers through my hair and tells me I'm beautiful. Looking at the time on his phone, he realises that it's late. "Shit, It's quater to midnight. Your parents are going to freak!" He sqeauls jumping from the bed. I look at him and giggle,  
"Well, my parents are away for the week. They left this morning, they're going to this spa thing, my mom booked it for my dad." I pull him in and kiss him softly on the lips. "Well J-town, were in luck. My parents have gone away and James is looking after me, but as long as I call him he won't mind if I stayed." He says seductively before kissing me again.

Today went from what I thought was going to be a another sad day in bed, to the best night of my life. I couldn't possibly be happier, being led here with him is where I belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Matty's P.O.V

Jenna and I have had the most amazing spring break together. We've done a lot of talking and worked a few things out, when I'm with her it just feels right. There's only one thing we haven't spoken about or faced up to, and that's Jake. I know it's not his fault, and I can't blame him. Even now that Jenna and I are offically together, I just can't bring myself to face him. I have what I want now, but I'm pretty sure I have what he wants aswell. My brother and I decided to throw a red cup party to finish of spring break, and Jakes going to be there, that's when I have to face him. The party is in 2 days and I have a lot of planning and shopping to do, James and I want to make this one epic, make it so everyone will remember it. "Dude should we have a theme party? Or a fancy dress party?" James asks suggestively. "This party needs to be huge, what can we do to make it memorable?" I mumble. He snaps his fingers and replies with "Dude I know, we can do tons of different beer games, we'll use the jacuzzi aswell." I high five him and smile. After another half an hour of jotting down idea's for the party I get a text from Jenna. 'Hey, you still going to pick me up tomorrow? Love J.' A huge smile appears on my face as soon as I open the text. "Hey you can go see her if you want, a few of the guys are coming over and they know how to pary." My smile widens. "Thanks man." I grab my keys and my phone and reply with 'How about I pick you up in 5? M.' As I walk towards my car which is parked on my drive, I notice Jakes car is parked opposite my house, and he's not alone. "Matty, we need to speak to you, now!" Sadie snaps from across the street. I pretend not to hear and jump in my truck and drive off down the road headed towards Jenna's. Why were Jake, Sadie and Lissa parked outside my house and this time of night? I soon forgot about it as I pulled up onto Jenna's drive, and she was stood at the door to greet me. I get out off my truck, lock the doors and start walking towards her. I couldn't stop the smile on my face from growing, and she looked pretty happy to see me too. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her in, she wraps her arms around my body. "Hey baby" she mumbles never taking her eyes away from mine. I reply with "Hey, beautiful" before bringing her in for a soft passionate kiss, she lets out a soft, seductive moan. My stomach is all over the place, my heart starts pounding evertime I see her beautiful face. When we finally pull apart, we're both breathing heavily, she rests her head on my chest and we stand there for a while holding eachother. "You kids want to come inside or just stand there all night?" Jenna's dad, Kevin, laughs from the kitchen. We both giggle at her dads comment and turn around and head for the house. As I turn around I notice Jakes car across the street. "Wait Jenna. Jake's car was outside my house when I left, he was with Sadie and Lissa, and now he's across the road.." I whisper into her ear. "What the fuck? They followed you?" she exclaims. "Baby lets just go inside." I say edging towards the door. "No, they obviously followed you for a reason, lets give them something to look at!" She says before jumping up on me wrapping her legs around my waist, wrapping my one arm around my neck and corsessing my face with her other hand. I lock my arms around her back and coress her back and she kisses me, hungrily. This is one of the most passionate, intense kisses we've shared with eachother. After kissing for what seemed to be forever, I slowly walked through the door and leaned back on it, closing it, with Jenna still in my arms. She pulled away and looked at me with the cutest, seductive smiles I've ever seen. I couldn't think of anything to say, the only word that was passing my lips was 'Wow.' After repeating it several times, I finally came out with "J-town, that was..amazing!"  
She winks at my response before I let her down on the floor again. "I just wanted to give you a little of what you give me back." My smile couldn't possibly widen more. "I love you so much" I sayy, softly spoken. "I love you too." Even after I'd been sat in the room with her and her father, our smiles still wouldn't break. After having a conversation with her dad, he says I'm more than welcome to stay the night. Jenna face lit up "Really? He can actually stay..in my room with me?" Her dad stands and chuckles, I trust you kids. The way you look at eachother is the way Jennas mother and I looked at eachother in high school, and we still do to this day, and look where we are. We live in a beautiful house, we have a beautiful daughter and I couldn't be more happier. Night kids, don't do anything I wouldn't." Then he leaves the room. After hearing what Jenna's dad had to say, I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, she was the one. We made our way up to Jenna's room and she slipped into some pjammas and I took my clothes off and threw them onto the chair by her laptop, leaving myself stood there in my boxers. We climbed into bed and she rested her head onto my chest, and wrapped her arm around my body, with that I wrapped one of my arms around her neck and the other around her back pulling her in. I know this sounds weird coming from a boy in all, but that very moment I felt safe, I felt the happiest I've ever been. This is how I wanted the rest of my life to be. "Night baby, I love you" I whisper into her ear. "I love you too, more than you could imagine" she whipsers back. This, was perfect in every single way.

When the morning came, I opened my eyes and I still had the same smile on my face going from ear to ear.  
I looked down at Jenna, who was still sleeping on my chest, she looks so peacefull. I watched her sleep, running my fingers through her hair. When she finally woke up, she looked up me and smiled, "Morjening" she murmered still half asleep. "Good morning goregous" I reply. I still can't believe I'm the lucky guy who won her heart, I'm the lucky guy she runs too when she needs advice,I the lucky guy who got to wake up to her beautiful face this morning. After laying there for another hour I need to pee so badly, so I slip out of bed and walk across the hall to the bathroom. When I come back in she says she going to freshen up and get changed so I get dressed and sit on her bed for a while, then I remember my phones in my pocket. I check my phone and I have 2 new messages. One from James 'Hey. You need to be home soon we need to start preparing for the party tonight. Tell Jenna I say hey.' I go on to the other message and it's from Jake, 'We need to talk.' I decide to ignore his message, when Jenna comes out from the bathroom her hair is fixed into a pony tail and shes wearing a pair of short shorts, and a strap top. "You ready for breakfast?" she polietly asks before kissing my forehead. "Yeah." I smile back getting up from her bed, we walk down the to the kitchen hand in hand, and we're greeted by her parents. I don't know what going on with J-town and her Mom, when I asked she just said the usual. I think there's something more to it but I'll let her tell me in her own time, she knows she can talk to me about anything. After breakfast we sit down for a while, I was so caught up in Jenna I didn't realise the time. "Shit, I have to go and help James for tonight. Ill call you later, I love you." I say planting a kiss on her forehead. "Wait, you call that a kiss?" and then she pulls in for another intense passionate kiss.  
"I love you" she sighs after we pull away. I smile and wink and she watches me out to my car. As soon as I get in my car I beep twice and pull out of her drive way and head towards home. When I get there, I push the door open and I stop, the house looks completely different. When I wondered in and looked around, the house was covered in balloons, beer bottles, beer cans, kegs, and of course, thousands of red cups. Tonight, was going to be crazy. I spent the day helping out, and by 7 o'clock, the house was full in beer, my brother and his friends must have spent a fortune on all of this. I rush up into my room, then into the bathroom and get in the shower. When I got out of the shower, I rushed back into my room, and put on one of checkard shirts, a pair of my nicest jeans, and spray myself with deoderant and after shave. I grab my keys and my phone and text Jenna, 'Leaving now, see you in 5. Love, M.' Then I set off on my way. When I arrived at Jenna's I see Jakes car driving down the road. I run up to Jenna's door and knock. Jenna's dad opens the door, "Look kid she doesn't..oh it's you, thank god. That creep Jake keeps driving past out house and he keeps calling Jenna asking her to go outside." He says, and he doesn't look happy. "What an asshole, if he even tries to approach her tonight, I'll kick his ass." I say, in an angry tone. Jenna comes running down the stairs with Tamara and Ming floating behind her. "Okay, I'm ready. Look dad Jake won't try anything while Mattys there I promise. Is it cool if I stay at Matty's tonight? Saves the driving around and stuff." She says giving Kevin the puppy eyes. "Sure, sweety. Take care of my girl" He kisses her on the cheek and then we leave and he closes the door behind us. Tamara and Ming head towards Tamaras car. "See you guys in 5!" she shouts before getting into her car. We both wave them off and get into my truck. As we pull out of her drive way she looks at me. Before she can say anything, I say "That asshole will stay away from you, baby don't leave my side and you'll be fine." I put my arm around her neck and pull her in and kiss her forward reassuring her everything will be okay. "Thank you, Matty. I know he's your bestfriend but he was really creeping me out earlier." she mumbles softly. "My girl comes before everybody and anybody." We head to the party..not knowing what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenna's P.O.V

Last night was one of the best nights ever, sleeping in Matty's arms. The whole time I felt so safe, and secure.  
Every time I look into his eyes, I can see them sparkle. His emotions show through his eyes and he looked as happy as I did. It was the Perfect night. As soon as he left my house in the morning I called Tee and Ming to come over straight away so I could update them. It's real, we're offical. We've even gone public online. He always compliments me and always tells me he loves me. I couldn't possibly be any more happier right now.

Were on out way to the party, but as soon as I got in his car I looked into his eyes and saw anger. I knew something was going to go down, and I wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen. We pulled up in Matty's drive and his house was already full of people. The music was so loud you could hear it from 3 blocks away, Mckgibbens always know how to throw an amazing party. When Matty got out of the car, he ran to the other side to open the door from me, I smiled and got out. He locked the car and we headed for the house, as soon as we got inside his house was already full of people, he grabbed my hand and it was almost like every-  
body was staring at us. Everyone greeted us, and smiled and said how happy they were for us. Matty pulled me in and kissed me, so romanticly. I've waited for this moment for so long, and it was finally here. For matty to call me his girl infront of everybody. I've always wanted to be the girl that Matty showed off, the girl Matty always boasted about, the girl that made him happy. I'm finally that girl, I finally have everything I wanted. I'm HIS girl. While we stood there kissing infront of everybody, they all applauded us. Matty and I socialised for at least an hour before Matty went to go and get me a drink and I stood there talking to his brother. Now that I'm sort of getting to know him a little better he's not that much of a dick. He's actually pretty cool! He asks how me and Matty are, and tells me he's happy Matty has someone that makes him happy.  
While Jamie is distracted I stood around trying to look around the crowd looking for Matty, when Sadie grabs my hand and drags me to the bathroom upstairs. "Hey bitch, get the fuck off of me!" I scream directly in her face. When we reach the bathroom she locks the door, I can smell the aroma of Matty's shower gel still lingering around the room. "Look, Jakes going to be here any second. He's not happy Jenna, you know I hate you so at first I was totally egging him on because I thought he was only going to punch Matty or something but now I think he's going to take things too far. He's been following you, and he's literally going out of him mind. He has his dad's gun Jenna, I've only just found out, Lissa told me, she's with him. Fuck I hope she's okay, we need to find Matty and do something! "My heart sunk into my stomach, at first I thought this was all a sick joke and that even though Jake must be a little broken up about me and Matty he wouldn't take it this far. But coming from Sadie who literally had tears rolling down her face, this was no joke. Was it me? Did I push Jake to far but kissing Matty infront of him? I felt like bomb had just hit me, I pulled my cell phone out and checked the time. It was already 10 to 10. I had ten minutes. My instincs kicked in and I ran for my life, with Sadie trailing along behind me. I ran out from the bathroom and down the stairs, I spotted Matty stood in the same spot rotating his head looking for me, I ran to him, straight past Tamara and Ming, I ran into his arms with tears rolling down my face. Where I had ran into him so hard, the drinks he had in his hands dropped to the floor. I tried explaining what was about to happen but I was crying hysterically, I wasn't making any sense. Sadie stepped in and explained. I was crying into Matty's arms. Was this really true? As I looked up from Matty's arms, I was looking at the clock. 1O:OO pm. I grabbed Matty and directed his gaze to the clock. "Fuck, Jenna lets get out of here! Now!" He grabbed my arm, we headed straight for the back door and into his back yard. I felt someones hand lock on to my arm, I held on to Matty as tight as I possibly could. Realsing it wasn't Matty, I spun my head as fast as I could. It was him. It was Jake. He had beads of sweat rolling down his face, he was shaking, he had one of his hands in pocket of his football jacket.

"Where the fuck have you too been? I've been looking for you. We need to talk, and I think you both know what about.." he said with a menacing tone.

My arms and legs were shakinng. If it wasn't for Matty supporting me I woulnd't be able to stand. Has this gone from being a dream come to true, to my worse nightmare?

"Dude, calm down. We'll talk to you..okay? Just don't do anything stupid!" Matty says, his voice is shaking. He's as scared as I am.

"Okay let me fucking talk." He's slurring, you can tell he's wasted. "When the fuck did you plan on telling me about you two? Well! I'm supposed to be your bestfriend. And YOU!" He says pointing at me. "You were the love of my life you bitch. You open your legs for him? Is that why he's suddenly so interested in you? So your a slut? Well I must admit I'm not surprised at all. You know Jenna, I've always seen something special in you, but I was always to afraid to tell anyone, not because of what everyone else thought. But because of what Matty thought. This guy here was my idol, now he's nothing."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JENNA LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Matty yells so loud, I have to hold him back with every last bit of strenth I have in my body. Jake starts edging towards Matty. "What the fuck are you gonna do about it? HUH?"

Before I know it, Jake had pushed me to the ground, and punched Matty in the face. I couldn't bring myself up,  
I feel so weak and light headed. Matty had a bloody nose, he clenched his fist and they were both swinging punches. Jake wresled Matty to the groud, ripping his t-shirt at the front on the way down. Matty still hadn't given up. He was winning. Jake let out a vicious grunt, while the whole time Matty was mumbling something inbetween punches. 'Mckgibbens are winners. Mckgibbens are winners.' over and over again. I was sobbing so violently I couldn't bring myself to look.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled so loud my throat was throbbing. I brought myself to stand up, they were both covered in blood, mostly Jakes. "You will NEVER have a chance with me Jake. Never! The only person I care for is Matty. You need to understand, you're only hurting me more. You'll deffinately never have a chance now, hurting the one person who I love. You're nothing Jake. You're nothing but a niave child. I could never love you." I blew up, I couldn't stop. Seeing as Matty had already hurt him physically, I wanted to hurt him emotionly. After seeing Matty like that, I was so scared, hurt, angry. I felt a pain inside that I'd never felt before, but on the other hand seeing him sweaty, dirty and bloody, with his shirt ripped, showing his washboard abs, I was aroused.

Matty was on his feet, he had his arm around my shoulder and we headed for the back door. I heard a click. My heart stopped. We both turned to face behind us. Jake had the gun. Jenna, I knew you were going to be the one who took the bullet. He pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes tightly, I felt Matty's arm move from around my shoulder. Matty took the bullet. He dropped to the floor and I joined him, I held his head in my lap, I had so many tear's strolling down my face, breathing hysterically, I let out a sharpe, loud scream. James ran out into the back yard with him friends, he looked and me and Matty then over at Jake, who was stood there in the same position he was when he pulled the trigger... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matty's P.O.V.

My heart stopped, my vision blured, my head is spinning, all I hear is Jenna's soft cries. I'm trying my best to fight it, trying to stay awake. I keep drifting in and out of consciousness, I can't fight it anymore. I try to speak but the words won't escape my mouth, I'm trying my hardest to tell her I love her and I'd take another bullet for her if I had to. Still, nothing escapes my mouth. When I finally wake up, I'm a hospital bed. At first I was struggling to keep my eyes open, after a while I soon get used to the light. I look over to an arm chair which is sat at the end of my bed. She's there, sleeping peacefully. She looks so beautiful, you can tell she hasn't had much sleep by looking at her eyes. I pull myself up so I'm sat right and facing her. I feel an excruciating pain shooting through my upper torso. I remember every last detail of that night, that all I that was running through my mind until I laid my eyes on Jenna, sleeping so peacfully. I sat and watched her for at least an hour an half until she disturbed and woke up.

"Oh my god, baby your awake!" she squealed as she got up and rushed over to hug me. I moan a little where her grip was too tight. "Oh I'm so sorry" she says loosening her grip. "How are you feeling? You want anything?  
Any water or something?"

"I'm okay for now. What happened to Jake? Where is he?" I ask her out of curiousity.

"He's been arrested..along with Jamie" She replied, slowly sofening her voice.

"Jamie? Why was Jamie arrested?" The worry in my voice is written all over my face.

"After you lost consciousness, he heard the gun shot and ran outside. He saw him, stood there with the gun in his hand and his finger on he trigger. He kicked the fuck out of Jake. Jake injuries were seen to in his holding cell."

"Shit, surely Jamie isn't going to get charged with anything?"

"He's not, he's just being questioned. I was questioned while they were removing the bullet from your chest."  
Tears started rolling down her soft cheek.

"Come here baby, don't cry. I'm fine. Everything's going to be fine." I said reassuringly.

"I can't believe you took a bullet from me, that should be me led in this bed." Letting more of her tears soak my hospital gown.

"No, I wouldn't be able to see you like this. It would break my heart." I pull her chin up so she's looking into my eyes. "I'm fine honestly. I'll be out of here in no time. Just be happy that I'm okay." I put a smile on my face to let her know she hasn't got to worry.

"I love you so much, I never want to loose you, ever. You had me so scared, but at least you're okay. I'll go and get a nurse." She gets up and leaves the room.

I lay back down, I'm still in so much shock. If it was just a fight with Jake, I'm sure I would of gotten over it.  
But my best friend, who I took my first steps with, shot me. He fucking shot me. The only person besides Jenna that knew everything about me, that was always there for me. At least I took a bullet from my so called best friend for a reason that I'll never stop fighting for. All of the emotions running through my head are driving me crazy. At least I know that I'll always have one thing that can keep me going. Jenna returns within minutes with the nurse.

"How are you feeling? Any nausia? Headaches?" she asks polietly while examining my wound.

"Still feel a little weak but other that I'm fine. No nausia and no headaches." I reply flinching from her cold hands.

"Okay that's good. We'll have to run a few more tests and hopefully you can be out of here by the morning on bedrest." She then turns to Jenna. "I'm sorry ma'am visiting hours are over in 10 minutes." she smiles polietly before leaving the room.

I turn to Jenna and hold my arms out indicating for her to come over. "You wanna come with my parents in the morning to get me?"

"Of course I do" she replies. I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Good. I'll call you in half an hour okay?" I lean in and kiss her. "I love you so much, you're my everything."

"Okay, don't forget. I love you too, you took a bullet for me, and I'd take one for you."

We share another passionate kiss before she leaves.

I lie there, even though she's just left I miss her already. I'm in really deep now. Every second I see her or even think about her, I love her a little bit more. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep again.

I woke up to the nurse opening the curtains in my room. She polietly says good morning before handing me my clothes. "Would you like me to help you get dressed or do you think you can manage?" She asks with a smile.

"I'll be fine, thank you." I smile back, so my ignorance wasn't to obvious. I just about manage to get my shirt on, it was almost like everytime I moved to quickly I was being shot all over again. I drop back onto the bed hoplessly giving up on pulling my trousers up. I lay there still for at least 15 minutes before Jenna pushes her head around the door. "Oh hey, let me help you." She rushes over and pulls my trousers up over my legs and brings them up around my waist. I felt so helpless. "Thanks, I kinda got myself in a perdiciment there" I giggle.  
She giggles back. After I was fully clothed, my parents came running into my room. "Oh my poor baby!" My mother shrieks. "That son of a bitch, he's going to regret this so much!" The anger in my dad's voice rises. After being interigated by my parents, I was soon on my way home. "I've spoken to Jenna's parents, they say it's fine for her to stay with you for a couple of days. We have to leave again tonight, on bussiness. I'm so sorry we haven't got more time." She pleads, she has guilt written all over her face. "Mom it's fine. As long as I got to see you guys, plus I'm going to have Jenna. That's all that matters." I put my arm around her and bring her in and kiss her on her forehead. "Son, I'm so proud of you. You took a bullet for the girl you loved from a physcotic little shit. You're a true hero son. And Jenna, my son is very lucky to have such a special girl like you." My father says looking at us both in the back seat. He's never been one to be there for me or raise me for that matter, him and my mother are always away on bussiness. I felt so much love and support in that moment I knew everything was going to be perfect again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Jenna's P.O.V.

I hate seeing him like this. He's so fragile and weak, it's killing me. Knowing he's like this because he took a bullet for ME. He really did take a bullet for me. He really does love me, I never doubted it from the start, but now I really know he loves me. With his parents out of town it's just been me, Matty and Jamie in the house. It's been pretty awesome, we've been chilling out, watching movies, its actually been quite fun. Matty's making a speedy recovery, still a little weak in his upper torso but he's moving around a lot more. For the first day or two he was being stubborn about me helping him, but I managed to talk him out of it. After all he's done for me, I just can't stop thinking about making love to him. It's been hard, helping him dress and un-dress, helping him in and out of the shower, I just want him so badly. As soon as I know he's ready, i'm not just going to fuck him, i'm going to make love to him, the most meaningfull sex ever, it's the least he deserves after what he's done for me, i'm forever in his dept. We're sat on the couch watching a movie with popcorn, im snuggled into Matty's left side of his chest, and he's playing with my hair. Jamie's phone rings, when he answers his face looks confused. He leaves the room for at least 5-10 minutes. When he returns he tells us he needs to speak to us.

"What's up man?" Matty asks looking concerned.

"That was one of the police officers on the case. Jake won't be going to court, or prision. They said that he's literally going insane. They had specialists go in and observe him, he's been talking to himself, showing no signs of communication. He's gone to a mental institution. They say his parents divorce may have triggered it but he has bi-polar."

Matty's jaw drops, we both look at eachother confused.

"Are they sure he's not faking? He's never showed any signs of anything like that before?" I respond.

"Nope, they're pretty sure."

"I feel so relived, not because he's not going to prison, but the guy that shot me, that wasn't my best friend,  
that wasn't the guy I grew up with a shared everything with." Matty sighs. I hug him tighter, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Now that we know that we're not going to be seeing him for a very long time, you guys mind if I hit that party?"

"Nah man it's cool." Matty says.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" I say with a smile.

"You kids look like you could spend some time alone" he laughs before grabbing his keys and phone and heading towards the door. "I won't be back until late, so lock the doors. I'll see you in the morning!" We both chuckle and shout bye.

This is it, I finally have him alone. "Jenna..can I ask you something?" Matty says looking up at me with his dark, seductive eyes looking directly into mine.

"Sure, what is it?" I repsond curiously.

"Do you think we could..um..you know?" His cheeky little side grin apears.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me for a long time. But are you sure your ready?" I repond, grinning back.

"As long as you take care of me, J-town." He chuckles.

"Oh you know I will." I give him a cheeky wink.

He slowly leans in and kisses me, pulling me onto his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with all of the passion I have in my body. He switches the t.v. off with the remote, and we we start grinding on eachother, thrusting out hips together in sync. I feel him get hard against my leg, and by that point I was already moist. I pull his shirt over his head, breaking the intense kiss, and he pulls mine off. We start kissing again, and he reaches behind my back and un-clips my bra pulling it over my shoulders while couressing my skin. I start un-doing his pants, he has one hand holding my neck and the with the others he rubs my nipple, making it hard and arrousing me. We hear a knock at the door. "Shit!" I exclaim grabbing his shirt and pulling it over my head. I jump up off of the sofa and run to the door, peering through the peep hole.

"It's Sadie and Lissa! They have flowers!" I whisper at him. He stands up and does his trousers back up, but you can see that he's still hard. He comes over to the door, pulls my infront of him so that they wouldn't notice his erection. I open the door wearing his shirt and a tiny pair of shorts, Matty's shirtless and we're both breathing heavily.

"Hey guys." Matty polietly says.

"Hey" they both respond at the same time. "Can we come in?" Sadie asks, looking worried.

Matty looks at me before saying "Sure." I can feel his hard, erection peircing the dip of my back. I couldn't help but giggle. He looks at me a winks with the same, cheeky side smile. They make there way into the living room and we follow from behind. "Please, sit down guys." Matty says polietly with his hand leading to the couch. Matty sits in one of his large arm chairs opposite them dragging me onto his lap. As we sit in the arm chair, Matty thrusts his hard erection onto me, teasing me.

"These are for you. You couldn't possibly understand how sorry I am. What I did was so wrong, encouraging him to get pay back on you, I had no idea that it was going to end so badly. I feel incredibly guilty. Who knew he was crazy." Sadie pleads, with deep sincerity in her voice.

"No matter how many times I repent on this sin, it will never be forgiven. I've been praying for you, for both of you." Lissa says, looking directly into our eyes.

"Look guys, none of us knew that he has a serious mental issue. I know you guys were pissed, I mean, Sadie you must of been pissed that I flew off on you like that at the night of the formal." Matty says, trying to not sound bitchy.

"And Lissa, you had every right to be pissed at me for going to the formal with Jake." I say, appolageticly.

"I was being a total bitch to you that night, it was about time somebody reminded me I'm not the most important person on the planet." Sadie jokes.

"Honestly, I didn't really care, I mean I still had feelings for him of course but I only helped him follow you around because he told me that he was worried about you, Matty. I didn't realise that he was going to attempt to kill one of you." Lissa says.

"Thanks guys, I really mean it. I never blamed any of you for this any way, I knew it was him. He needs help,  
loads of it. I just hope he gets the right help he needs." Matty responds, sounding mature about the situation.

"Thank you, both of you. Coming over here means a lot to us." Sadie looks around examining the room.

"Wait, were we interupting something?" She laughs.

"Um, kinda." Matty says shyly, running his hand through his hair. I giggle, as I purposly rub myself on him.

"Okay I guess we'll leave now." Sadie laughs as she gets up from the sofa. "Do you mind if me and Lissa stop by again tomorrow?" She asks politely while we head to the door, with Matty still stood behind me.

"Sure, that would be great." Matty smiles.

"Okay, bye guys!" They call while walking down Matty's drive.

"Bye!" We call back. When we close the door Matty spins me around so I'm facing him. "So where were we again?" He giggles before leaning in and kissing me. I let out a soft moan as I lead myself down towards his trousers, un-doing them again. "Oh I remember" I mumble into his mouth trying not to break the kiss. We slowly make out way upstairs, occassionly stopping thrusting our bodies into eachothers, we reach the top of the stairs he, once again, removes the shirt from my body and couresses my nipple. He knows that really turns me on. I slowly kiss down his body removing his pants completly. He pulls me to my feet and we make our way to his bedroom, still caught up in eachothers bodies. We slowly make our way over to the bed, he rolls me over onto my back kissing his way down from my neck to my belly, slightly sucking each spot he places his soft lips. He pulls down my shorts and my underwear without taking his lips from my body. He slips one finger into my moist vagina, while kissing his way down to my thighs. I sqeaul in exitment, at that that point I put my hands on his head locking on to his soft, brown hair. He moves his head so it's in the middle of my legs. He starts to couress my clit with his tounge, teasing it with every tastebud in his mouth. I feel myself tighten. Within seconds I was sqealing with extacy, the best orgasm I've had in a long time, alough Matty's always been good at giving me orgasms. This time, I take control. I pull him up, we share a quick kiss and I roll him onto him back. I slowly rub his already erect penis while sucking on his neck. I work my way down kissing his gorgeous abs. I take him into my mouth, and his hands lock on to my head, moving me in sync with his thrusts. I tease the tip of his penis with my tounge, I know he loves that, again I take him fully into my mouth and couress him with my tounge all the while. He's grib on my head tightens, and he orgasms aswell. As I made my way back up we share another deep, passionate kiss. He pushes me onto my back, I spread my legs a little wider so he can enter me. This time, it wasn't rushed, he took his time, he took care with every thrust, and he was going a little deeper. He was kssing me, softly. I was couressing his back with my arms, then I decided it was his turn. I pushed him onto his back, "Let me, take care of you." I whisper in a husky, seductive tone in his ear. I took him in again, couressing his perfect abs. I went in sync with him,  
meeting his every thrust with mine. I can see he was about to orgasm. He always wrinkled his nose and made a soft, cute moan before he came. I could feel myself getting hot, my walls tightened. He came, and it didn't take long before I joined him. I roll off next to him and he puts his arm around my neck, I rest my head on his chest and wrap my arm around his body. We both lay there, breathless. The most, intense sex we've ever had,  
I could feel the emotions flying around the room.

"This is how I want to spend the rest of my life, you're the one Jenna Hamilton." Matty says, holding me tighter.

"You will baby. You're the one Matty, you always were and will always be." I say looking into his dark, brown eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

This chapter is dedicated to JNJM12, who has really inspired me to write this story. Thank you! xo

Matty's P.O.V.

Last night was the most perfect night of my life. That wasn't just sex, I feel so much more emotionally conected to her now. We expressed our love with sex, we finally made love. When I open my eyes, I have my head rested on her with my arms wrapped around her body, she's running her fingers through my hair and smiling at me. I'm the one thats all wrapped up in her, and it's amazing. I lift my head at look up at her. She has smudged mascara under her eyes and her hair is all over the place, yet she's more beautiful then ever.

"Morning." She whispers in a soft tone, grinning.

"Good morning beautiful." I mumble in a husky before burring my head back into her chest.

"Last night was amazing. You, were amazing."

"Just being with you is amazing, and last night just made it all the better." I reply, lifting my head up and pulling her in for a kiss. We lay there in comfortable silence, holding eachother. I couldn't possibly be more happier, everything about us feels so right. I feel invincible when I'm with her. I feel, no wait, I know I'm the luckiest guy around. I'm just glad I realised what I had before it was too late, I was so afraid of loosing her to Jake, I knew I had to fight for her, to tell her exactly how I feel about her. I shouldn't of waited to declare my love for her, I shouldn't of waited until I risked loosing her, I should of done it the moment I realised I loved her. After our night together on camp, I thought that was just going to be that one time. Yeah I thought she was hot but I never imagined that we'd be here together right now, but I'm so happy we are. I've always craved a relationship like this, and having this relationship with Jenna, is the only thing I've ever cared for enough to put my life on the line. Every time I see her, I get this feeling. It feels like I'm flying, I feel like I have a thousand butterflies flying around inside of me. I've had this feeling since camp, and they still haven't gone away. I just know she's the one, some people may say we're just young and nieve, but I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's the one that always puts a smile on my face without even trying. I trust her with my life, we tell eachother everything. They say nothing is perfect, but Jenna and I together, this is perfect. I hear a knock on my bedroom door, inturupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I call, still with a husky voice from where I had recently woken up.

"It's me, is it safe to come in?" James calls from outside the door.

"One second." I reply handing jenna my shirt and a clean pair of my boxers, throwing a pain on myself before opening the door.

"I guess you guys really did need some time alone, your clothes are all over the house!" He chuckles. Jenna looks away giggling nervously. I laugh pulling her onto my lap and kissing her cheek.

"Did you come home last night? I didn't hear you come in." I reply, trying to change the subject.

"Guys, I met an amazing chick last night at the party, we stayed up all night talking. She's a little older than me, but she's really cool. We're going out for dinner again tonight. If your lucky, I'll bring her back here to meet you both." He couldn't help but smile.

"That's great man. Your taking her out for a date? Dude you must of really hit it off, you never take girls out on dates!" I was kind of shocked, James wouldn't normally take girls out on dates and he only ever brought one girl home with him. Since he and Jenna+ broke up he went back to him boyish one-night-stand ways.

"I know man, I'm pretty shocked myself. She seems different though. I really like her.." He trails off after realising he's talking to 2 teenagers.

"That's great, James. I'm happy for you, we both are!" Jenna says smiling at him.

"Yeah man, I hope this works out."

"Thanks guys. I'll leave you to it." He smiles and winks before leaving the room. I lay back down on my bed and Jenna joins me, resting her head on my chest this time.

"He actually seems pretty serious about this chick, he seems pretty happy about it."

"I know, I hope everything works out between them." Jenna said.

"Oh hey, didn't Sadie and Lissa say they were going to drop by again? It's just gone 2, we slept in pretty late." I say softly spoken while running my fingers through her glossy, brown hair.

"I'll text Lissa and ask what time they were planning on stopping by, I don't have Sadies number." Jenna replies before yawning.

"Neither do I, thank god." I chuckle. "I hope they don't stay for too long, I was hoping we could snuggle on the sofa and watch some movies with some pop corn or something. We can order in a take away later aswell if you like?" She smirks at my comment.

"Yeah that sounds nice." She smiles at up at me before sitting up and grabbing her phone from my night stand.  
She lays back down with me and within minutes she gets a reply.

'Hey Jenna! How does 3:30 sound? Lissa.' She reads the text out and looks up at me.

"Thats okay right?"

"Sure, that gives us enough time to shower and get dressed." I reply. She reads out what she's texting back:

'3:30's great. See you then. Jenna.'

"I'm gonna go and have a shower then, alone.." She winks up at me and she gets up from the bed. I couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly what she was insinuating.

"Would you like me to join you?" I smirk back, sitting up.

"I wouldn't mind.." She giggles.

"I definately wouldn't mind!" I jump up off the back grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a soft kiss.  
I finally release her so she could grab a few of her things to take into the bathroom with us. When we get into the bathroom, she pulls my shirt she wearing over her head and remove my boxers, which she's also wearing.  
After removing my underwear we climb into the shower together. It was amazing, nothing sexual just romantic.  
I definately could live the rest of my life like this. After being in the shower for almost half an hour, I grab a towel that's resting on a towel rack besides the shower, after wrapping it around my body I grab Jenna's towel which is rested over the sink and wrap it around her before lifting her out of the shower. She giggles and kisses my chin. I walk into my bedroom and grab a plain white t-shirt and a pair or jeans from my wardrobe and throw them onto the bed, Jenna's sat infront of the mirror fixing her hair. Seeing as she has her own drawers, I open one up and pick out a pair of skin tight jeans, I go into another drawer and pick out a white strap top.

"Hey baby, we can dress the same." I laugh. She giggles back, we both laugh for a while before she walks over and examines the clothes I picked out.

"This just might do" she smiles, before giggling again. We both get dressed and look infront of the long mirror I have on my wall. She walks over to the dresser and grabs her cell phone.

"Here take a picture, I'll post it on my blog." She giggles. I stand behind her resting one arm around her waist,  
and we both look into the camera and smile. She looks up and couresses my face with one hand and puts the other around my neck pulling me in for a kiss, being in the same postion I was in with the camera, I take another picture. When we finally release, she laughs.

"Lets have a look at the pictures" I say, exited to see how they turned out.

"Oh wow, Matty! You got one of us kissing! This is such an amazing photo!" She shrieks showing me.

"I love it, you're beautiful. You have to send me those!" The smile of my face widens.

"You're the most caring, loving person ever, Mckgibben." She smiles back. After she sends me the photo, I hear the door bell ringing.

"Shit. JAMIE? If thats Lissa and Sadie, send them up!" I shout down the stairs.

"Okay!" He calls back up. Jenna quickly jumps infront of the mirror checking her hair. I left the door open so they could let themselves in.

"Hey guys." Lissa says polietly.

"Hey." Sadie smiles, it's weird seeing Sadie smile without upsetting someone. "We just wanted you to stop by to make sure you guys are okay again. We were heading to the movies if you wanted to come along?"

"I don't know, I don't think I'm up to it, I still feel a little weark." Slurring the first excuse that came to my head.

"Yeah, I don't think he should being going out and about just yet." Jenna says, covering for me.

"That is such a shame, we're going on dates with some of the other jocks. Well, one asked me and I said I wouldn't go unless someone took Sadie out aswell." Lissa replies, innocently.

"Lissa, I don't think they really care that we're going on dates okay." Sadie snaps. As soon as Sadie says that the room fills with tension.

"Thats good..that your dating Lissa. Well and you Sadie..of course." I try to break the tension, but I think I only made it worst.

Sadie being as honest as she is, speaks up after another 5 minutes of awkward silence. "This is a little too awkward for me, so I'm going to be leaving now. As long as you guys are fine, that's great. If you need anything, call me. You both have my number right?"

"Yeah.." We both lie.

"Okay, well..bye."

"Bye guys!" Lissa says before leaving the room not quite aware of the tension which we were all so desperate to break. As soon as we hear the front door close we both laugh.

"That was awkward. I kinda feel sorry for her!" Jenna laughs.

"We kinda got fully clothed for nothing" I laugh, trying to sound funny, Jenna always said she loved that I was funny. "What do you expect, if your going to be a bitch to everyone you can't expect all the guys in the school to drool all over you." I respond in complete honesty.

"You're right, we may aswell jump into out pjammas and start this movie night." Jenna giggles. "That is true, if she was a little nicer I'm sure she'd get a little more attention from the opposite sex. Dating the head cheer leader is suppost to be a good thing, not your worst nightmare." Jenna laughs hysterically, I burst out laughing. After we finally stopped laughing and joking, I took of my clothes so that I could lounge around in my boxers and she put one of my shirts on and a pair of shorts and we went downstairs to the living room, the t.v. in there is huge. We had the fireplace on and the lights dimmed, we had just eaten chinese take away and we were watching an old movie, I love older movies and so does Jenna. It felt like it was going so slow, but when I looked over at the clock it was 10:45. Where had the time gone?

"I'm gonna grab some popcorn from the kitchen. You want a drink?" Jenna asks polietly.

"Sure, thanks." I smile back at her as she heads toward the kitchen. I hear Jamies car pull up, and I call Jenna.

"He's here..he's with that woman he was telling us about." I whisper. "Wait..isn't that..Valerie?" We jump back onto the sofa as they come closer to the door.

"Oh my god!" Jenna tries her best not to laugh, but she does, and I start laughing too.

"Hey guys, I'm home and I'm with the amazing woman I was telling you about." James calls, sounding love struck. I switch the t.v. off, trying to calm myself down. James appears in the door way..

"Matty, Jenna..this is Valerie." James beams.

"Hey Valerie" Jenna says getting up and giving her a hug. James looks puzzled.

"Hey J! How's my favourite girl? Hey Matty! I didn't know you guys were the crazy kids that James has been telling me about. "How are you both feeling? After everything?" She asks, resting her hand on both mine and Matty's shoulders.

"Urm..Miss Marks..I mean Valerie is the guidence counciler at out school. I'm doing great, thanks." I explain,  
looking directly at James.

"Hey Valerie, I'm fine thank you." Jenna replies, trying not to laugh.

"I knew you'd pick him." Valerie tries to whisper to Jenna, but we all know that just consists of her hiding half of her mouth and speaking in the same tone.

"It wasn't a hard choice, I knew it was going to be him." Jenna openly admits.

"I know..OH! Jenna I almost forgot to tell you, I was going to text you, honest. I went out on a date with this guy, he's so hot and he's stood right over there. I'll fill you in on any details!" She winks, no realising that everyone can hear ever word she was saying. Jenna looks at her and gives her an awkward smile.

"Oh popcorn. Move up kids!" Valerie says, scooting us to the end of the couch. "What we watching guys?" She asks pulling Jamie down in the seat next to her. This was probably one of the most awkward, yet funniest experiences of my life..


	8. Chapter 8

This is only a short update, sorry guys! I'll make sure that chapter 9 is longer!

This chapter is dedicated to BAEFJNH09. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Chapter 8.

Jenna's P.O.V.

So here we are. Matty and I are cuddled up in one of the large arm chairs with Valerie and James sat on the couch. I know it sounds weird, but I've actually missed Valerie a lot. Having her around just lightens the mood,  
plus she's one of the funniest people I know. Looking over at her and James, I couldn't help but notice how they looked at eachother. They kind of look at eachother like how I look at Matty. I can tell they really like eachother, they look happy. My phone vibrates over on the coffee table, I look over at Matty and notice he's the one that had texted me. Pulling myself up, I walk over and get it and then stumble back over and sit on Matty's lap. When I open the text, it reads;

'See if you can get Val alone and get details, I'll see what James thinks.' I look glance up at him and he winks.

"Hey I'm going to go and get us all a drink." I was still thirsty and seeing as I never got to make one earlier,  
I thought it was the perfect excuse. "Want to come and give me a hand Val?" I ask polietly.

"Sure." She smiles at James before following me into the kitchen.

"So, what's going on with you and James? Do you really like him?" I ask jumping straight to it.

"J, my girl! Slow down, all in good time." She winks, and rests her arm on the kitchen side.

"What does that mean?" I ask confused.

"You know, I don't really know. I just heard it on the movie and thought it sounded good.." She answers honestly,  
removing her aem from the side. "Well I guess were kind of dating, I mean, we've been on one date so we are dating right?" She asks, making me giggle.

"Sure." I smile.

"I like him, but a womans got to play hard to get. So I'm going to ask him out again." she replies, again, resting her arm on the counter top again.

"Oh, okay.." I was confused at the fact she wanted to play hard to get so she was asking him out again, but after knowing Valerie for a while now, I get what she means..sort of."

"So, J. How you feeling? As soon as I found out I rushed to my wardrobe and put my 'Jenna Lives' t-shirt and wrote Matty's name on there with tipex." She looks me in the eyes with a sympathetic look.

"Wow..Valerie..that's so..nice of you! But you promised me you got rid of that? I'm doing great, Matty and I have really stuck by eachother and we talk about it, we're really getting through this." I explain.

"You know I'd do anything for you, your my girl!" She nudges my shoulder. "Uh..I did..lets just forget I said that. I'm happy for you, I really am. You know if Matty was a little older, he'd be here with me." I think she's joking, but shes looks kind of serious..I just laugh it off anyway.

"Oh, the drinks!" I remember. Valerie and I gather up the drinks and walk back in to the living room, when we enter the room I sit back down with Matty, and we all sit in an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm beat. You ready for bed, J-town?" Matty asks, breaking the silence.

"Sure. Night James, night Val. Sorry we never got to speak more. You should come by my house before we go back to school. We can chill out in my room." I smile getting up.

"You mean like a sleepover?" She squeals in exitement.

"Sure." I laugh, after thinking about it, a sleepover with Valerie seems pretty awesome.

"Oh wow! Thanks J! I'll call you soon! Night!" You can still hear the exitement in her voice.

"Night guys" James laughs. You can tell he really likes Valerie.

Matty and I make our way up to her room, when we get there we lock the door behind us.

"I can't believe James and Valerie are dating!" Matty laughs throwing himself on the bed.

"This is crazy! What a small world!" I giggle, joining him.

"I spoke to him, he seems pretty serious about dating her. He was really worried about introducing her to us,  
he said he felt a little relieved that we already knew her. They're nothing like eachother!"

"She seems pretty serious too. Her exact words were 'A womans got to play hard to get. So I'm asking him out again tomorrow. She really does like him, its kinda weird, but I'm happy for them. Opposites attract." I nudge Matty just after I finish my sentence.

"I know they do." He looks up grinning at me. We discuss our thoughts on Valerie and James being together,  
we both agree that were happy for them.

"Hey maybe she'll be your sister in law, spending the holidays with you and everything!" I giggle.

"She's pretty cool, they would probably be the best holidays ever if she did!" Matty laughs.

"You know, if it wasn't for Valerie and her brutally honest guidence, I probably wouldn't of had the confidence to ever speak to you after camp, she's like the big sister I never had."

"Well I'm forever in her dept. You both think really highly about eachother don't you?" Matty asks.

I smile at his first sentence before replying. "We do, and in case you didn't notice, I think I'm her favourite student." I laugh.

"Yeah I kind of noticed. You know she thinks I'm hot right?" He laughs.

"You know, I think I've noticed." I laugh.

"If I were a little older.." He trails off nudging me so I knew it was a joke.

"Hell if I was a little older.." We both laugh, I loved laughing with Matty. I loved Matty's laugh. We lay there hugging for a while.

"You mind if I check my blog? I haven't checked it in days." I ask.

"Oh sure, while your up could you pass my laptop? I'll check mine too." Matty asks before sitting up.

"Sure." I get both of out laptops from the dresser, I sit next to him on the bed before handing Matty his laptop and turning mine on. When I log in, I go straight to browser and click on my blog.

"Hey you on yet?" Matty asks.

"Yeah, just got on."

"Check your events." Matty says. I click on events and It says 'One upcoming event. Sadie Saxton has invited you to a party.

"I've been invited to a party by Sadie." I say looking at Matty.

"Yeah but click on the event and look where it is." So I click on the event.

"It's at Lissa's?" I say curiously.

"Yeah. That's basically the first party we went to apart from the camp bonfire. I know we didn't go together, but you know." He says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, and it was the worst party I ever went too. Matty a girl had her tounge down your throat in the jucuzzi.."  
I exclaim. "Plus thats the night I left with..Jake." I sigh trying to avoid eye contact.

"But baby, this time, we can actually go together. As a couple. I'm not going to let you leave with anyone apart from me. It's going to be huge she's invited nearly everyone from our school. It will be fun!" He smiles with he's cheeky side grin, he knows I can't resist that.

"I don't know.." I really didn't want to go to this party. "Every time we go to a party something bad always happens."

"Nothing bad's going to happen, I promise. Pleasee?" He asks using the puppy eyes and the side grin.

"Fine." I try to look angry at him but I couldn't help but smile at his face. "The parties in two days, why did she only create the event an hour ago?" I ask, it was a rhestorical question but trys to answer any way.

"Maybe they only came up with the idea today, I tried to have an end-of-break party but that was a huge bust.  
We go back to school in 4 days."

"I guess. Hey did you see how many people liked our relationship status?"

"How many?"

"56. 56 people like that were in a relationship."

"I don't like it..I love it. The best thing thats ever happened to me." He smiles.

"Me too." I'm grinning from ear to ear.

I log my laptop off and place it back on the dresser. I climb in bed pulling the thick blanket over me. Within minutes Matty was doing the same. I lay to the side facing the door with my knee's bent Matty lays behind me, with his knees in postion with mine and he wraps his arms around me. Laying with Matty always made me smile.

"Good night baby, I love you." Matty mumbles softly in my ear before yawning/

"Night, I love you too." I smile.

As I lay there in bed, I couldn't help but think about Lissa's party, something always goes wrong at parties if me and Matty go together, or are at the same party at least. I just want to go to a party with my boyfriend without worrying that some girls throwing herself at him or I'm not left with a phsyco. I mean, It's not that I don't trust Matty, before I trusted him but after all we've been through, I trust him with my life, It's the skitches (skanky bitches) that go to the parties I don't trust. Then I realised, me and Matty are a public couple. 56 people liked out relationship status online, most of those 56 people are going to be attending the party. I have nothing to worry about. I'm the one he cuddles at night, I'm the one who he took a bullet for. I'm the one that he loves. I'm his girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Matty's P.O.V.

Tonight was the night of Sadie and Lissa's party. I knew Jenna didn't want to go but I couldn't see why not. She keeps saying that she has a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I know she doesn't mean too, but she's making me feel like she doesn't trust me, she always brings up the time the girl kissed me in the jucuzzi,  
I tried to explain we weren't exclusive then but I still pushed the girl away. It's going to be the first time I've properly left the house in a while, I still don't feel 100% and I'm not going to drink much either. I want to talk to her about it but I don't want to argue with her. People know were exclusive now so no body is going to try anything with me anyway. We're going to that party and we're going to have fun. Jenna's at her house getting ready with Tamara and Ming, Jamie's having dinner and spending the night at Valeries so I'm at home getting ready on my own. Once I had a shower I stood in front of my wardrobe wondering what to wear, and within minutes I'd picked out a red, checkard shirt and one of my favourite pairs of jeans. When I get dressed I sit infront of my dresser looking in the mirror combing my hair, I decided to style it, I get some jel and apply it to the sides, middle and front and I comb the sides up, the middle down and flick the front of it up. I still couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing with Jenna. I want to prove to her she can trust me, if only I knew how. After another half an hour I call Jenna.

"Hey." She answers.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, if you leave to pick me up now I'll be ready when you get here. You sure you want to do this?" She asks.

"Okay cool. Yes I'm sure." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you." She replies sweetly.

"Love you too." I say before hanging up. I look in the mirror one last time before getting my keys and phone and heading to the door. I lock the house up and head to my truck. On my way to Jenna's I drive past Sadie, she waves out and I pull over.

"Hey. Why aren't you at the party yet?" I ask.

"I was just grabbing the rest of the beers." She replies showing me a bag. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight." She winks at me before walking to her car. What the fuck? That was just creepy. I pay no attention and carry on to Jennas. I pull into her drive and beep my horn twice. Lacey, Jenna's mom, opens the door and waves out to me.

"Hey Mrs Hamilton." I call polietly.

"Hey, Jenna will be out now." She smiles. When Jenna steps out of the front door, shes wearing a floral strapless dress that ends just before her knee's, she has her hair down and curly and minimal make up. She looks beautiful.  
When she, Ming and Tamara start heading towards my truck I hop out.

"You look..gorgeous!" I say before hugging her.

"Thanks, you look nice too." She smiles, hugging me back.

"Hey girls, you look beautiful too." I say to Tamara and Ming who were just stood there, awkwardly.

"Thanks." Ming smiles.

"Well duh.." Tamara laughs. "I'm joking, thanks Mckgibben." She smiles.

I smile back. "We all set?" I ask, opening the door indicating for Ming and Tamara to get in first.

"Were always ready for a red cup party!" Tee says, making us all laugh. When she and Ming get in the truck I open the front door for Jenna to get in, she didn't look happy.

"Look, if the party isn't as good as I think it's going to be, we'll leave. I promise."

"Okay." She says polietly. After a silent drive to Lissa's, when we get there Sadie runs over to greet us.

"I'm going to leave my purse in the car, I'm not going to need anything in it." Jenna says.

"Oh my god guys. You came at the right time! We were just going to play a game of beer ping pong. Come on!"  
She shouts dragging us into the house. "Who's first?" Sadie asks.

"I am." Jenna smiles before giving me a 'I can be fun' look.

"Great! You can go against Mung." Sadie squeals.

"My name, is Ming." Ming exclaims, shooting Sadie an evil look.

"Whatever. Matty your against me, and Tamara your against Lissa." Sadie grabs my hand and tries to drag me in her direction by my hand but I pull it away. She gives me a strange look before setting up two cups of beer next to eachother at the other end of the table, and handing me a ping pong ball.

"I'm going to drink you under the table!" She nudges me, again giving me a funny look.

"I bet you will. I'm not drinking much tonight."

"We'll see."

"What do you mean by that?" I was surprised by her remark.

"Nothing, just have fun." She smiles before starting the game.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would of thought you were coming on to me. And I don't like it." I walk away and Jenna, Ming and Tamara aren't in the same room anymore. I walk into Lissa's huge garden where most of the people are, before I had a chance to look around for them I was surrounded by a huge crowd all shouting questions in my direction. I try to escape but I'm literally surrounded. Clark Stevenson asks me how I'm feeling and with that, people from every other direction ask me the same thing. I think it was better to answer most of the questions now then it would be when we go back to school.

After nearly 3 quaters of anhour, I finally manage to fight the crowd off and head back inside, where I find Jenna who was practically slurring her words and falling all over the place.

"What the fuck?" I mumble, trying to help her stand.

"I tried to tell her to stop but she kept saying 'No, I'm here to have fun' or something. I left her for 10 minutes after seeing Ricky Schwartz trying to talk to some skitch, and when I came back she was like this." Tamara looked at Jenna with a very disapointed look.

"Fuck. Her mom would kill her if she seen her like this, I'll take her back to my place. Cover for her?" I ask.

"Sure, take care of her." She says taking her eyes off of Jenna and fixating them at me.  
"You know I will." I smile. Jenna?" I say nudging her. She looks up at me with an almost confused facial expression.

"Oh. So now you decide to leave Sadie to talk to me, huh?" She shouts, pushing me away.

"What? I was barely with her for 10 minutes, I was in the garden talking to Clark! Can we just leave? We'll talk on the way home" I exclaim.

"Did you kiss her? We all know you've probably done more than kissing with nearly every girl at this party!" She laughs, drawing in everyones attention.

"Of course I didn't! What the fuck Jenna? I thought you trusted me?" I felt so angered that she thought I'd been kissing and doing other things with Sadie.

"I do. Its her I don't trust! Did you kiss Lissa? You know what Matty, you're just how I thought you were.  
An asshole." She screams.

"What..fuck this. I'm leaving." I turn to walk out of the door and she turns to the crowd.

"Look, Mckgibben can't even be honest with me." She laughs. I've never seen her act this way, and it was driving me crazy,

"You know what Jenna. Fuck you! I don't know, and I don't want to know why your doing this, and I'm not ready to find out. I'm done. After all I've done for you, you have to get drunk to tell me you don't trust me?" I'm shaking with anger. "I..I can't do this."

I walk out and jump into my truck. I put my music on as loud as It goes before speeding off down the road. I guess she was right, something bad was going to happen. But I didn't realise she was going to be the cause of the problem. I pull up in my drive way and slam my truck door closed, but before I do I grab Jenna's purse from the passenger seat. I stand with my head leaning against the side of my truck trying to control my emotions. As soon as I think I got it all together I unlock the door and enter my house. The second I stepped into my house I threw her purse on the stairs and tears started to roll down my face. I can't believe she singled me out like that. Since we started dating offically we always told eachother what was on our minds, I thought we had the type of relationship where we were honest about our thoughs and feelings. Not the type that we would keep all of our issues bottled up. Something was up with her, I didn't know what. There was something she wasn't telling me, and I wanted to find out. I grab my cell and call Tamara, I knew she'd have her phone on her because every party she goes to she always uploads hundreds of photos on her blog the next day.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Tamara, It's Matty."

"Oh shit, hold on." You can hear the music slowly fading. "You still there?"

"Yeah. Look, theres something up with Jenna. I need to know what it is. Can you ask her why she's been a little off lately?" I try to hold back the tears while speaking to her.

"You've noticed too? I'll try, seeing as she's being brutally honest to everyone who's trying to help her at the moment I think I'll be able to squeeze it out of her. Awh, are you crying? Don't cry. She doesn't mean it, you know she doesn't!" She soothes her voice.

"Thanks. Tamara I've never felt this way about anybody before. I never knew you could love someone as much as I love her."

"I know Matty. I'll try and speak to her, I'll call you if I find anything out, If not I'll text you."

"Thanks, Tee. It means a lot." I hang up the phone, and head for the stairs, grabbing her purse on the way up.

I get into my room, undress and dive in my bed. Everything that happened with Jake and everything that happened tonight was running through my head. We've seen the worst of it, I can't lose her over this. I just feel so hurt. Every couple argue, we're going to make it through this, I just need to know whats up with her. I lay there filling my head with questions, making myself feel worse. I try to clear my head, and when I do I nearly drift off to sleep. That's when I got the phone call from Tamara.

"Matty? I know whats up with her."

"What?" I demand.

"You know that letter she got? The day she got back from camp? We know who wrote it."

"What letter?"

"You know..the one that said if she dissapeared no one would notice, stop acting like a such a pussy, get over youself and some other bullshit?..She didn't tell you about the letter?" She's surprised, you can hear it in her voice.

"I never knew about this letter? What sick fuck wrote it? I'll kick the shit out of them!" My blood is boiling.

"I have a copy, I'll show it to you when I can. You might not want to do that..It was her mother, her own mom." Even Tamara's voice is shaking.

"Lacey? Lacey wrote her own daughter some kind of fucked up letter?"

"What kind of Mother does something like that, she knew exactly how much that letter hurt Jenna, and she still went on like she knew nothing about it. Jenna's accident looked like a suicide because they found that letter in the bathroom with her, and her mom still went on like it was nothing but 'harmless advice'. She's lucky I don't kick her ass!" Tamara was angry, REALLY angry, and so was I.

"What a c*nt! I can't fucking believe that! Wheres Jenna?"

"Her dad just picked her up. Lissa's mom came home early and called her parents because she was in such a state, I told her dad why you weren't there, I explained she flew off at you, saying some pretty harsh things. He didn't seem too happy with the was she treated you tonight."

"At least she's safe. What about Ming?" I ask.

"Her mom picked her up a while ago."

"You need a ride? I could come and get you if you want?" I ask ONLY being polite.

"Thanks but Jenna's dad took me home." She said.

"That's good. Thanks Tee, I really mean it."

"No problem Mckgibben, hopefully I won't have you crying down the phone to me again, I never thought I'd see the day!" She laughed.

I laugh back before saying thank you again and good night.

I knew there was something up with her. I can't believe it, her own mother! No wonder she never told me about the letter, she probably felt so embarrassed and worried about what other people thought of her if that was what her own mother thought of her. I can't wait to speak to her, I feel so stupid now. Seeing her hurt kills me, now I feel like a total jackass for only realising that something was up. Tomorrow morning needed to hurry up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Jenna's P.O.V.

My head is pounding, it feels like someone has just repeatedly kicked me in my head. My stomach is churning.  
I check the time on my phone and it's only 9 am. I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed so I decide to bury my head deeper into my pillow. But to my surprise, I hear someone pulling my curtains across letting the bright,  
sunlight into my room and ripping my blanket from me.

"What the fuck?" I groan, pulling my pillow over my head.  
"I should be the one saying 'what the fuck'. Your lucky that I always have my phone on the ready when arguments go down. You really need to take a look at this." You can hear disapointment in her voice. She pulls out her phone and I had to squint my eyes so they were barely open while she shows me the most horrifying video I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh..oh no. FUCK!" I scream, jumping out of bed. My mother must of heard me and ran to my room

"Whats wrong honey?" She asks jumping through my door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR WRITING THAT FUCKING LETTER!" I couldn't help it, I didn't even think before letting the words escape my mouth. I knew it wasn't a good explanation, but lately after having the most amazing time at Matty's I knew that sooner or later I had to go back to my house, I can't call it home. I can't, knowing what my own mother thinks of me. She doesn't realise how much she actually hurt me. At this point she was just stood there, looking at me. She had tears rolling down her face and my dad has now run into my room.

"Jenna! Don't speak to your mother like that! What's going on?"

My head was now hurting a lot more than it did earlier. "Go on, tell him!" I shout. She just stood there looking at me, almost as if she was looking right through me. I knew she wasn't going to. So I did.

"You know that letter? The one that make me look suicidal?" She wrote it! Well...TELL HIM!"

"It..it was me." She replied, still looking right through me. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to help you. I knew you weren't fitting in and..I just wanted to help."

"No you didn't. It was about you! You just couldn't stand that I was popular enough for you to show off to all of your aritifical friends! Hey at least I'm dating the most popular boy at school..oh wait. I went and fucked that up aswell. Thanks mom." Tamara was stunned by my outburst, and my dad looks like he's just been slapped in the face.

"Get out." He says.

"What? I'm not getting out!" I shout.

"Not you. Her." He says, laying his eyes on my mother, giving her a cold look. She looks at him, she looks at and mutters 'I'm so sorry.' before lowering her head and leaving.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. She did this to you? She make you feel the way you did when you..had the accident?"  
He's voice breaks and his eyes fill with water. He still believes I tried to commit suicide. We stood there for a while before Tamara leaves us to talk it out. After speaking to my dad about the whole thing, explaining what happened between Matty and I last night, he decides its time to speak to my mother. I knew this wasn't going to go down well. My dad kisses my forehead before telling me everything was going to be okay, I knew it wasn't.  
When my dad leaves the room Tamara enters. I close the door and drop to the floor flooding my face with tears, Tamara sits besides me hugging me.

"I told Matty about the letter. I had to. He knows who wrote it aswell. He understands, everything's going to be okay between you guys, I promise. You just need to speak to him." She hugs me tighter.

"Thank you." I mumble. We sit there in silence, we both look up at eachother after we hear screaming from downstairs, it sounds like a war zone down there. I get up and lay on my bed, and Tee lays next to me, I burry my head in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Jenna." Tamara whispers in my ear. I try to smile at her but I've faked to many smiles now. "Hey at least your not fat!" She says nudging me, making me giggle a little.

"How am I supposed to talk to Matty? I must of hurt him so much."

"Awh, don't worry just appolagise to him, explain everything to him. Things between you and Matty will be fine I promise. At least he's not a complete like Ricky Schwartz. I mean, hes practically been with every girl at our school. You know last night at the party, he was trying to kiss some bitch, so I stopped him from making a mistake that could ruin us and he said 'Leave it Tamara. Were done.' He called me Tamara! It wasn't beautiful, or gorgeous or anything. He's such an asshole. You know, I think I'm done with him.

"Really? You're done with him? You can do better anyway." I smile.

"I know. I mean, I'm hot!" She exclaims, making us both laugh. I'm glad I have her with me today.

"Where's Ming?" I ask.

"Oh she's grounded again, she doesn't even know why. She said after her parents picked her up they gave her the whole 'are you even asian' speach again." She laughed.

"I feel bad for her you know."

"Me too, but were both more worried about you." We sit there in silence, Tamara's attempt to cheer me up kind of worked for a few seconds. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I mutter. It was my mother.

"I just came to say I'm sorry, and I'm leaving for a few days to stay at Grandma's. I think you need your space,  
honey what I did to you was so wrong, I never thought you would of gotten as upset as you did. I love you so much, you know that." I didn't know what to say, after being sat in the most awkward silence yet I managed to say 'I love you too.' I couldn't look at her, so I just kept my focus on the mirror which was directly above my bed. After hearing the front door slam shut, I jump out of bed and run downstairs, with Tamara soon running behind me. I look into the kitchen and my dad's sat at one of the seats at the table.

"You're not breaking up are you? Not because of me? I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted her to be sorry.." I trail off.

"Oh no, baby. We're not breaking up, I'm mad at her but were not breaking up. We just need some time apart and when she comes back we'll all gather and talk it out." He says reassuringly, holding his arms out. I walk over and hug him. "Thank god." I say. He then holds his arms out for Tee to join us, seeing as she practically grew up in this house. We stand there hugging for a while, it must of been at least 15 minutes.

"I need to speak to Matty.." I say.

"He called earlier while me and your Mother were..disagreeing. He must of called 20 times before I actually answered. I told him I'd get you to call him back."

"Thanks dad." I smile. I was so nervous about speaking to him, after what I did last night I'm surprised he ever wants to speak to me again. When me and Tee finally get back to my bedroom I realise that my cell was in my purse, which I left in Matty's car.

"I wish my dad was as hot as yours..only that would be weird because he would be my dad.." Tamara laughs.

"Thank you Tee, for everything you've done for me. I'm so lucky to have 2 of the best friends ever."

"Well duh, people think I'm weird, but if they actually took the time to get to know me, they'd all be trying to steal me away from you. Hey, you know you don't have to thank me." She laughs. I laugh aswell, she always knew how to make me laugh.

"Can I use your phone? I kind of left mine in Matty's car.."

"Sure." When I call his phone, there was no answer, so I try calling again.

"J-town?" He says. Hearing his voice made me melt.

"Matty? Wait..how did you know this was me?" I ask.

"I missed your first call because I was climbing up your wall. Open your balcony door. I hand the phone to Tamara without hanging up and wonder towards the door. My body fills with nerves and butterflies. I pull the curtain across and there he was. I open the door and let him in, when he walks into my room you can smell his deoderant. I close the door and turn to face him, as I do I catch him sniffing his armpit, if this was anyone else, I'd be pretty creeped out, but I know he does this because he's nervous, he looks so cute when he does it,  
but I feel 10 times more nervous now that I know he's nervous.

"Hey." Matty was the first to speak.

"Hey. I guess I have some explaining to do.."

"No, look Jenna. I'm so sorry. I understand whats going on, and I know we've been though so much more then normal couples, but I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. I understand you not wanting to tell me about that letter and i know how that letter made you feel. But last night..like I said I understand you had a lot on your mind, but I can't believe that you blew up at me like that, infront of basically everyone from our school. When we go back tomorrow, there are going to be so many rumours about you and me. About us. We can face them, together. Just promise me, next time theres something going on with you, you know I'll be there for you, you know I'll always listen. What do you say J-town? You still in?"

I stand there, looking at him, I look at Tamara, indicating for her to leave the room, I know she's only going to stick her ear up against the door, but this needed to be dealt with just between us. I don't get it, he's so always so forgiving, after all of the shit I've put him through. I can't promise him that we be dragged in to any more drama, I know thats not what he's asking but I know that while were still in high school, were never going to escape it. I just want whats best for him, I love him more than anyone could possibly imagine, but I don't want to hurt him, it kills me inside knowing that I had hurt him. I thought, look at what we've been through already, I've already hurt him as worse as I thought was possible, and he was here. I knew I was still in.

"You do not have to say sorry and you know you don't. All of this, is my fault. I thought that, if that was my own mothers opinion of me, you would of thought less of me. But not I realise how stupid that was, I know you love me, you're the only reason I kept on trying. I really am so sorry Matty, you don't understand how sorry I am.  
I'm willing to do ANYTHING to prove how sorry I am. I can do this, I can do anything when I'm with you. Of course I'm still in, I love you Matty Mckgibben.

"The only thing you can do, is get your ass over here and kiss me." He does his usual cheeky side smile, it makes my heart melt everytime.

"Seeing as we are, from now on, saying whatevers on our minds, I'm kinda worried about going back to school,  
people must think your a total idiot for coming back to me, after what I did to you."

"You know what, I am don't think I'm an idiot, I think I'm lucky. Don't worry baby, I'll be with you every step of the way. Me and you, were invincible together." I can almost feel Matty's soft voice from the vibrations where my head is resting on his chest.

I don't know where I'd be without him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Matty's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of a pretty sweet dream, until my alarm clock decided to scream in my ear. I turn it off and try to remember what the dream was about but it had totally left my brain. I hate it when that happens. Today,  
is the day we go back to school. Even though I told Jenna that I wasn't nervous, I am. I'm out of Football practice for a while, but I still have to go to team mettings. I wonder what rumours are going around about Jenna and I, but I guess I'm going to find out sooner or later. I just know that all of the guys on the team are going to give me shit about me and Jenna and about how I'm 'whipped' and about what went down at the party. Thats all Jake ever had when he was dating Lissa, putting her before the team and stuff. For a moment, I forget about school and focus my mind on Jake. I know I shouldn't after what happened, but I wonder how he's doing, I wonder if he's getting better. His parents must be in so much pain at the moment, I've known them all of my life, and all Jake ever done was made them proud. I know they aren't together, but they did stay as close as they could when they broke up, for Jake. He always blamed himself for their break up, but they always reassured him that it wasn't his fault, I wonder if that was what drove him over the edge. I knew he was more pissed because his mom was already seeing another man during the divorce. They broke up when me and Jake were 13, it's been roughly around 3 years now. I'll never forget the day my mom picked us up from school on one of the rare occasions that she actually had time, we dropped Jake off at home, when we pulled up outside of Jakes house, his parents were both stood at the door. When my mom and I got home, she said to me:  
'Honey I have something to tell you about Jakes parents. They're getting a divorce, so Jakes going to be going through a bad time, you need to try and cheer him up as much as possible whenever you see him.' Even I didn't understand why they were breaking up at the time, they looked like the perfect family from the outside,  
they had perfect jobs, and the perfect son with some of the highest grades in our year group and he was doing great on our old out-of-school football team. But as we got older, we found out that Jakes mom was always sleeping around, cheating on his father. An hour after we got home from school that day, Jake came to my house really upset. I cheered him up by doing funny expressions and we played our favourite video game.  
Those were the times when we were inseparable, and It was only last year that he told me 'If it wasn't for you,  
I wouldn't of gotten through that, I would of been a wreck' and now look at him. I wish I could of helped him more than I did, maybe he wouldn't be the way he was. Seeing as Jake lived with his father, in that moment I decided I was going to visit him after school, I wanted to see how Jake was doing. I jump out of bed and head for the bathroom to go to the toilet, have a shower and freshen up before school. When I finally finish in the bathroom, I have 10 minutes before I have to pick Jenna up, so I pick out a pair of jeans and a shirt, get dressed, and cover myself in deoderant. I still had 5 minutes so I put some gel in my hair and style it, the usual way. When I walk down stairs I was greeted by James.

"Morning." He smiles.

"Hey, I'm off. I'll see you after school..wait, I might be a little late." I smile back, and head for the door.

"Where you going?" He asks.

"I'm going to..Jenna's?.." There was no use in lying to him, he always knew what I was lying. "Look I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to see . I know you must think I'm.." I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence.

"Thats, great Matty. I think that he'd like to see you." James says.

"So..you're okay with this?"

"That guy was like a second father to you. When our own dad wasn't there, which he never was, was always there for you no matter what. He would really love seeing you, I promise." James says.

"Hey look man, I know this is batshit crazy, but..do you think I should visit Jake? I know I shouldn't but I can't stop wondering how he's getting on.." I trail off, taking my eyes from James and focusing them on the floor.

"Matty, thats your choice. I guess you would wonder about him, he was like..well was a brother to you. It's your decision, I'm going to agree with whatever decision you thinks right." He nudges me, I focus my eyes back on him.

"Thanks man, really I mean it."

"No problem, you're going to be late." He laughed.

"Oh shit! I'll talk to you later!" I smile before, literally, running out of the front door. I pull out my cell and call Jenna.

"Hey I'm just leaving, be there in like 2 minutes."

"Okay, see you then." She seems to be in a pretty good mood. I jump in my truck, and head to Jennas. When I pull up outside of her house, I text her saying 'Outside' and within seconds she was heading out of the door.

"Morning, you look beautiful." I smile as shes getting in the truck.

"Morning, you look amazing." She smiles back, leaning in for a kiss.

"So, we ready?" I ask.

"Yup." She smiles. So we set off for school. When we pull up in the car park, We notice Tamara and Ming were waiting by the school enterence. We drive around and I see that my usual parking space was empty, so I pull in.  
When I get out of the car, it felt like everyone in sight was glancing at me. I try not to take any notice of the whispers and looks. I run my fingers through my hair and run to the other side of my truck, opening the door for Jenna, I pull her in and kiss her letting everybody see. Glances turned into obvious stares.

"Hey Jenna! Hi Matty!" We hear a familiar voice from behind us, we stop kissing and turn around and see Lissa.

"Hey Lissa." We both smile.

"How are you both? I'm glad to see you guys have sorted everything out." She smiles, she really does look happy for us.

"We're great." Jenna smiles, I smile too.

"You heading in?" I ask, including myself in the conversation.

"Yep!" She smiles. We begin to walk towards Ming and Tamara.

"Hey guys! So..everything good now right? I'm sorry if i'm slow on gossip, I think always being grounded for so long is making me socially awkward.." Ming exclaims, coming right out with it. We all laugh.

"We're fine." I smile. After standing around catching up, Tamara finally speaks up.

"You guys are aware that like, everybody that's walked passed had started at us, half of these people have actually walked passed us twice.." Jennas smile slowly fades and she faces the floor.

"Look, it's going to die down my lunch. Surely a little argument isn't that facinating that everybody has to stare,  
point or mutter pathetic remarks forever." I smile wrapping my arm around her.

"It's not just the argument, its was the whole thing with..you know. That isn't going to die down for a long time." Jenna mumbles.

"Jake? You can say his name you know it's not like Voldemort, 'thou who shall not be named' I laugh. "Don't worry, as long as you don't pay any attention to it, they'll soon get bored." Everybody laughs.

"Speaking of Voldemort, wheres Sadie?" Tamara laughs. This even made Lissa chuckle.

"She should be here soon, I think she's trying to avoid Matty after he told her he thought she was coming on to him." Lissa smiles, not knowing she's leaking information Sadie didn't want us to hear. I already explained the whole Sadie thing to Jenna.

"Why are you even friends with her? I tried to be friends with her, we all have. It's like, she hates everybody apart from you." Tamara was always honest, even when she didn't mean to be.

"She's kind of different once you know her like I do, not by much, but I guess she's okay. Its almost like shes always fixating her time on making other people miserable. Speaking of which, you guys mind..if I hang out with you a little more? Sadie's spending more time with the other cheerleaders thank god, I think we could form our own little group!" Lissa asks, she sounds so innocent.

"OH MY GOD! We could like, make out own little group! I guess we kind of already have one, but this would totally make us popular! We have THE lead football player, one of the most popular cheerleaders, we have Jenna, who everybody see's her life as a soap opera, we even have an asian! And of course theres me, totally hot. HOW AWESOME?" Tamara squeals with exitement. We all look around and laugh, until we literally couldn't laugh anymore. I could get used to this, a whole different scene of friends. Change is good. We all stand around and joke for a while, ignoring the stares and whispers before the bell rings. We all have a 'welcome back' assembly from our head teacher and all of the other teachers giving us the same 'respect us, we'll respect you' talk, he then gives us the 'this term we will not tolerate any bullying' speach and goes on about the rules we have no choice but to obey, before dis-missing us to our lessons. As Jenna and I go to leave the assembly hand in hand, the head master orders us to stay behind, making us the center of attention.

"We have all been notified about recent events, so if there are any troubles or anything we can do for you, we are here for you. We know that Jenna had a close relationship with the guidence counciler, Miss Marks. She has been told to put you both before any other students, so any time you feel like you need to speak to her, she will be there to listen. Good luck." He says, still speaking softly.

"Thank you." Jenna smiles.

"It means so much to us, thank you again." I mumble. We leave the main hall, and I walk Jenna to her first class.

"I'll see you at lunch baby, remember, keep your head held high. I love you." I smile and kiss her.

"I love you too." She mumbles between our kiss.

I give her hug and smile before heading to my own class. But when I walk past Valeries office I hear a 'Psstt' sounds. I turn my attention to her office, she's stood bythe door bending her finger at me, indicating for me to go into her room. I walk in, she takes and seat and orders me to sit in the other chair.

"Is there anything I can do for you Valerie? I say, lowering myself onto the chair.

"Just wanted to check up on my second favourite student..wait I'm not supposed to have favourite students.." She looks at the closed door almost as if she was suspicious that someone was listening in on our conversation.  
"Well, I won't tell if you don't." She jokes, looking deadly serious. "Sooo. I just wanted to know how your first day was going to far."

"Well..it hasn't really started yet.." I reply, awkwardly.

"Oh that's great good for you. Now, lets get down to the serious stuff."

"Um, okay?.." I was totally confused by this point.

"So, does James like tacos?" She has her arms rested on her desk, looking straight at me showing that she's really focusing on our conversation.

"Yes.."

"So, you think if he came to my place and we had tacos..we'd..you know? I know you and Jenna do it. You do know what I mean by 'it' don't you?"

"Oh god..yes..I don't know. This is a little weird..can I go now?" I ask, trying not to laugh, I knew I shouldn't because she looked totally serious.

"Yes..I have to answer I need. I think me and James are going to have tacos tomorrow night then." She says handing me a note that says 'I've been with Miss Marks at the councilers office' with a smiley face at the bottom.  
When I open to door she shouts 'Thanks!' That was probably one of the weirdest conversations I've had with her, its great that we have such a funny person at the school, even though she doesn't realise how funny she can be. I'm finally get to class. After showing my teacher the note, I take a seat and pull out my books. The day goes by pretty fast, it wasn't as bad as I expected. It was lunch time now, I head outside and Jenna, Ming,  
Tamara and Lissa were already sat at the table.

"Hey guys." I smile. "Hey beautiful." I say, seating myself next to Jenna.

"Hey." They all reply.

"Hey! How was your day?" Jenna asks.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. How was yours?" I ask in return.

"It's actually been great. Lissa's in all of my classes this year, and Tamara and Ming are in my gym lessons so I'm not alone." She smiles.

"That's great. Well, apart from gym, Mings in most of my classes." I smile up at her, she looks surprised but then she laughs.

"I forgot, you're actually going to notice us now." She laughs, I felt kinda awkward and I didn't know what to say so I just look around.

"Oh no, she didn't mean it like that Matty." Tamara explains. "What she means is, this year we've all actually spoken properly and gotten to know eachother so now that we actually talk to you, we've realised you're not the dick we thought you were going to be." She smiles.

"Oh, I didn't mean it as a bitchy comment or anything, I just meant now that were friends.."

"It's fine I understand." I laugh, I get what they ment.

"Well. Unlike some of you guys, I'm in lessons on my own mostly. At least I have a great personality otherwise I'd feel pretty gutted that I was on my own." Tamara laughs. We all sit around for a while, eating and laughing.  
I could really get used to this, I think we were all enjoying our new 'group' as Tamara and Lissa call it. Everything was going great.

"Lissa? Why aren't you sat with me?" Sadie snaps standing inbetween Lissa and Jenna.

"Because I'm sat with these guys." Lissa smiles.

"Well..why?" Sadie asks giving us all her 'what the f*ck are you looking at' look.

"Because they're my friends, plus you've been with the squad and seeing as I quit the squad, I didn't want to sit with them." Lissa explains.

"Well..come back to.." Sadie gets cut off by Tamara.

"You quit the squad? Sweet! I tried out once, but some b*tch said I wasn't good enough." She snaps looking at Sadie.

"Yeah, I didn't enjoy being on there so I didn't see why I should stay on there." Lissa replies.

"Well, f*ck you then. I'm embarrassed to even be stood by you." Sadie snarls out of jealousy before walking off. She's suddenly changed her mind about all of this now. When lunch is over we all head back to our classes and, unfortunately, Sadie's in my class. I over hear her saying something and it sounded like my name, and she raises her voice so I can hear her.

"Matty is clearly trying to ruin his reputation for dating her, he could of had someone so much more prettier. If they ever break up, I bet she'll commit suicide. Oh my god, when Lissa practically forced me to go and see them after the whole thing at Matty's party, you should of seen it, it almost looked like they were attempting to have sex. Just thinking about it is un-natural. And is he really that stupid to run back to her after what happened at Lissa's party?' she looks over at me before adding "It's degrading, you're welcome."

I try to ignore it but then people starting laughing.

"Fuck you, Sadie. You know nothing about Me and Jenna. Wait, are you jealous? Are you saying this bullshit because I rejected you like, how many times? Look Sadie, your not perfect, you can carry on thinking you are, but if I chose Jenna over you, you should know your not even close. Just keep your mouth shut and mind your own bussiness! You're welcome." I snap out of anger.

My outburst got a couple of laughs before the teacher tells us all to settle down. I look behind my shoulder and Ming has a huge smile on her face and she puts her thumbs up at me. I smile back and nod my head. Sometimes I actually think Sadie's got a little bit of humanity in her, but she lets her ego get the best of it. I focuse my attention on the teacher and get on with the rest of the day. When the end of the day finally comes, I grab my stuff from my locker and meet Jenna by hers.

"Got everything?" I ask.

"Yeah." She smiles, I'm glad she's ignoring everything. We say bye to everyone, and they all arange to meet up this evening at Lissa's, everyone liked hanging out at her place. We head for the truck.

"Want to come to mine after school before we go to Lissa's?" Jenna asks.

"Um..I can't. I'm going over to see ." I reply as I pull out of the school parking lot.

"Okay baby. That's great, I hope he's okay." She replies, putting her hand on my arm. She didn't even seemed the slightest bit pissed, I thought she wouldn't be happy that I was going to see him, but I realised she wasn't the selfish type who wouldn't let me. We pull up outside of her house.

"What time should I come get you?" I ask.

"6:30, is that okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's great." I smile. Pulling her in for a passionate kiss. After a while she pulls away, and giggles. She jumps out of the truck.

"I love you baby." She smiles.

"I love you, too." I smile back. I turn around and head for 's. When I pull up outside, my stomach fills with nerves. I haven't been here for a while, but it looks exactly the same. Jakes car's not outside, his dad was given the car when Jake was arrested, it must be in the garage. I stand there, staring at the house for a while, remembering all of the memories I've had. I finally plucker up the courage to walk up to the house and knock on the door. After waiting for a minute or so, the door finally opens.

"Mr Rosati. Hey." My hands are shaking at this point.

"Oh my, Matty! Come here!" He holds his arms out gesturing for a hug. I step up and hug him. "Come in!" He offers.

"Thanks." I smile. I head towards the front room with Mr Rosati following.

"How have you been?" He asks.

"A little better. You?" I return the question.

"Not too good, I'm just devostated." He replies, glumly.

"How is he? Is he getting any better?" I ask curiously.

"He's doing so much better now that he's on medication, he really is. He's realised he's done wrong, and if things go right be can be out of that place in 9 months earliest." He replies. "I'm sure that's not what you want to be hearing though.."

"Oh no, that's great. Do you think..that..maybe I could visit him? I know it sounds crazy but I need to see him.  
It feels so weird not seeing him all the time, I forget about what happened and just think about all of the memories we have together, I miss him.."

"He's been asking to see you. I think he would love it, he really would. He's so sorry you don't understand how sorry he actually is.."

"Your sure? He won't freak if I see him? I'm glad he's sorry, I don't think I can forgive him, not for a while anyway,  
it's not something you just forgive and forget, but I'd feel so much better knowing that he's doing better." I reply, trying not to sound rude, but out of honesty.

"Of course he wouldn't he'd love to see you. I wouldn't expect you too, he needs help and he's getting it, but the fact that you've came over here asking about me, and him, and you want to see him, is enough to prove that you are one of the only things he's had to depend on other these past few years."

Out conversation goes on, we catch up about other things like how im doing at school, how he is at work.  
I miss not seeing Mr Rosati regularly, and without Jake I think he needs to company every now and then. After spending 2 hours there talking with him, I have to go home and see James before heading out over to Lissas.  
I say good bye to him, and tell him I'll be over soon to sort our a time for me to visit Jake.

I finally feel like I have some weight lifted off of my shoulders, knowing that Jakes improving and Mr Rosati's okay.

**'PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS ON THE SITUATION WITH JAKE BEFORE I WRITE CHAPTER 12!'**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

_***Just a short update. Spoiler - it's a fun day to be Jenna.***_

Jenna's P.O.V.

I just got a text from Matty, he's on his way over to pick me up. When he told me he was going to see Mr Rosati he almost seemed shocked I didn't freak out or something. I couldn't possibly imagine what he was going through at the moment, I was glad that Matty was going to see him, I don't know Mr Rosati but I'm guessing he would really like to see Matty. I pull on my jacket and quickly fix my hair before getting a text from Matty saying 'outside.'  
I call out to my dad.

"Hey dad, I'm going out now!"

"Okay, see you later. Call me if you need anything." He calls back.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

When I go outside, Mattys pulled up outside my house.

"Hey baby." I say getting in the car.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles back, kissing me. He's really showing me a sweeter side to him lately, and I love it. He seems to be in a really good mood.

"How did it go?" I ask.

"It was great, it was so cool catching up with , I've missed him." He smiles back.

"Thats great. How's Jake?" He was shocked and so was I, that's one of the few times I've called him by his name after what happened.

"Apparently he's doing great, making some really good progress. He want's to see me, I'm thinking of visiting him." He says nervously.

"That sounds good. If that's what you want." I reply, I was a little shocked that he wanted to see him, but they've been friends since like, forever. So I guess he'd want to see him.

"Yeah it is." He replies, nervously. It seems like my opinion really mattered to him, and I knew it was what he wanted so I wasn't going to tell him he wasn't aloud, maybe he'll appolagise, I knew it wasn't going to change anything but knowing he was really sorry might make Matty happier.

"We ready?" I ask.

"Yep." He smiles. He starts the car and we make our way to Lissa's. When we got there, we pulled up at the front of Lissa's huge house and got out of the car where we were greeted by Lissa, Tamara and Ming.

"Hey guys!" I smile, hugging them all, It wasn't usually something I'd do but Lissa gestured first so I wasn't going to stand there and say 'no'.

"Hey!" Matty smiles. "You all look great." He adds, he's such a gentlemen when he wants to be.

"Lets go inside guys." Lissa smiles, we all head into he house and into her very own 'guest room', not where people stay but where she goes when she has people over, like a chill out room. There's a huge t.v on the wall and she has an xbox on a shelf just below the t.v. It's a huge room, there are 2 huge sofas with huge fluffy cushions covering them, which also turn into bedsthe room is kind of a pale yellow and cream coulor, and she has a crusifix hanging on the wall, there's a pool table, a coffee table, a fridge full of beer and snacks, its amazing.  
Her house is so beautiful.

"It's really nice in here Lissa." Matty smiles.

"Yeah, its beautiful." I add.

"It's really nice." Ming smiles, adding to the compliments.

"It's fucking awesome!" Tamara shrieks. "Can we always hang out in here?" She asks in exitement.

"Thanks guys, that's really nice of you. Sure! I never really use this room much, I love it in here!" She smiles. "Oh, please, sit down." She says gesturing to the sofa, Lissa, Ming and Tamara sit on one of the sofas, leaving Matty and I sat on the one right opposite, with the coffee table in the middle.

"You guys want a beer?" Lissa asks.

"Sure." We all smile, polietly.

"Yes!" Ming shouts, getting a little more exited than all of us. We all look at her and giggle. " What? I'm staying at Tamara's tonight, my mom and dad have gone away on bussiness so they told Tamaras mom to make sure I stay in her house, because I'm still grounded. But Tamara's mom being as cool as she is, let us go out. I can finally have a beer without worrying that my moms going to find out and ship me off to china." She laughs.  
We all laugh back. We all sit there and joke and laugh and then Lissa gets a text and her face literally drops.

"Oh no!" She mumbles. "Sadie just texted me, she asked me if she could come over!"

"Oh! Text her back saying 'With some friends. Maybe another time.' She will freak! Nothing like a little bit of drama!" Tamara laughs.

"Or, send her a picture of all of us together and caption it as 'occupied'." Ming laughs. We were all laughing, we've had a pretty good night so far and we were all in good moods.

"I'm just going to say I'm praying and reading the bible. She hates it when I talk about church!" She laughs,  
she never lies. She's too honest, but you can tell she's had enough of Sadie always pushing her around. "Oh my god! I did it! I sent it! I think we should drink to that!" Lissa winks, laughing. She seemed amazed that she could lie.

"Well done Lissa, give that bitch a taste of her own medicine!" Tamara laughs. Lissa puts her phone on silent and places it on the table. "Lissa can I ask you something?" Tamara asks.

"Sure." Lissa smiles.

"Why does Sadie hate us so much?" Tamara asks, openly. "I know she hates everyone, but it always seems like she has a personal hate towards us?"

"Yeah I've always wondered why." Ming adds. I look at Lissa waiting for a response, I didn't say anything but I was dying to know. Matty looks at Lissa almost if he wanted to know aswell, but tried to make it look like he was only listening because it was the subject of conversation.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Lissa smirks.

"Promise." We all say at the same time.

"She doesn't really have direct hate for Ming, she just doens't like her because she hangs with you guys. She doesn't like Tamara because she find her annoying and because she's open, a lot of people won't confront Tamara because she poses as a threat.." before she had a chance to continue, Tamara steps in.

"Really? People won't confront me, and even Sadie hates me because I'm open minded? Oh my god! Wow! I knew it!" Tamara laughs. "Wait, who said they wouldn't confront me?" She asks.

"Most of the cheerleaders, and a lot of the girls." Lissa replies.

"Hey I'm pretty sure I heard a few guys on the team saying the same thing after Ricky Schwartz told them all you guys had a thing." Matty adds.

"Wow! This, is..great! Wait..Ricky Schwartz told the guys on the team we had a thing? What an asshole!" Tamara laughs, sounds angry, then laughs again.

"Can I finish?" Lissa asks, laughing.

"She hates Jenna because she was getting off the attention for her accident the day Sadie got her hair done!"  
She exclaims, laughing hysterically. We all burst out laughing.

"Really? She hates me because of that? What a bitch!" I laugh.

"She really started hating you more the night Matty invited you to my get together, and even more when you guys were sleeping together. I didn't even know she could hate you more, I mean you stole her attention the day she was showing off her new hair!" Lissa laughs, gasping for air. We all laugh for a while, and Matty suddenly stops.

"Wait what? She knew we were sleeping together, like before we got together, together?" Matty asks curiously.

"Only Sadie and I knew, she caught you guys coming out from the sanctuary. You know..I actually thought she was a tomato at the time..she looked like one!" Lissa laught, cupping he mouth gasping for air. For Lissa,  
that's as mean as it gets. She's a really nice girl, I like that we're getting closer with her. We all sit there laughing,  
I'm cuddled into Matty's chest and I have my legs rested on top of his, he has one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders and the other is rested on my legs. These are the days I'm going to remember, and hopefully, I'll have plenty more of. I really like the face that it's gone from just me, Ming and Tamara to me, Ming, Tamara, Lissa and Matty. Hopefully, we'll find another guy to join us though, I think Matty could use a guy friend. We all continue bitching about Sadie and laughing, I've laughed more in the past 2 hours then I have in a while.  
Everything was perfect.

"Hey guys. Have you ever smoked weed?" Lissa asked.

"Nope." Tamara replies, we've took pills or whatever that slut my mom calls a 'friend', but we didn't know that we had taken them until the next day.

"Never, I've been offered but I've never smoked it." Matty says.

"No." Ming and I reply.

"Neither have I, but my mom always haves some hiden in the house. You think we should?" She asks, sitting up in the seat she was just slouched in.

"Isn't that like..against your religion?" Tamara asks.

"Well theres nothing in the bible about it, and why would God put it on the planet if he thought it was bad?" She asks, practically squealing.

"I'm in!" Tamara shouts.

"Me too!" Ming adds. Matty and I exchange a look and we both smirk, Matty using his secuctive side smile.

"We're in!" Matty adds.

"Tamara, wanna come get it with me?" She asks exitedly.

"Sure!" Tamara says, jumping out of her seat. They skip out of the room, and within minutes they return.

"That looks huge!" Ming says.

"It was already rolled, she had like..15 of them! We took the biggest." Lissa smirks. "Come on, lets go outside."  
Lissa squeals. We all head outside and sit at the bottom of her garden at one of her few fancy garden tables.

"Lets do this! I wanna go first!" Tamara squeals. Lissa hands her a lighter and the joint, it kind of looks like an over-sized hand rolled cigarette. Tamara shakes with adrenaline while putting it in her mouth and lighting it,  
she chokes on the first drag but takes another 2 drags without choking, she passes it to Lissa who was next to her and again, Lissa chokes on the first drag, but proceeds and takes another 2. It then goes to Ming, who does the same. Then, it was my turn. I didn't choke on the first drag, I inhaled it in and slowly let the smoke escape my lips. While I'm taking my other 2 drags Tamara shoots me a look.

"How come you didn't choke?" She asks.

"It's the same as smoking a cigarette, remember when I smoked 2 when I was with Jenna plus?" I ask.

"Oh yeah!" She replies.

I then pass it to Matty, who doesn't choke either.

"I've tried smoking a few times when James used to smoke." He smirks. We proceed to pass it around, taking in turns until it was finished. We all sit there for a while in silence. I look up and catch Tamaras eye, they were all glassy and red, I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing. With that, everyone had looked up at me and started laughing too. We were all laughing at nothing for a while. We all look away from eachother all facing in different directions until Ming speaks up.

"Hey, because I'm chinese, do I look high?" She tries holding back the laughter while saying it, we were all, once again, laughing uncontrolably. I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting, every time I tried to calm myself down I was laughing even more.

"Anyone else hungry?" Lissa laughs.

"My mouth is so dry." Matty laughs.

"Let's go inside, I'm starving!" Tamara laughs. Ming and I were just still laughing. I felt so chilled out, it was amazing. If only I knew about this stuff when all of last year's drama was going on. We all head back inside into Lissa's 'Chill Room' as we were now calling it. Lissa grabs us all a can of coke each, and somes crisps, chips,  
dips, chocolate, yogurts and more other snacky foods. We all sitting there eating, laughing and joking. This was the most relaxing night in a while. It was amazing, one of the memories ever, I'm going to treasure this day, and these people, forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a quick update. Seeing as I only got a little feedback on the 'Matty and Jake' situation, I just went where ever my imagination took me. Thank's for all of your amazing reviews and messages, It really inspired me to keep tapping away! Thanks for the support! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to 'neverletmego26'! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, its half past 4 in the morning and I haven't slept in over 29 hours and I'm on a coffee buzz! Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 13.

Matty's P.O.V.

The first week of school flew by. It's finally the weekend. I've spoken to again, and I'm visiting Jake tonight. I don't think Jenna was big on the idea of me visiting him, but I just feel like I have to. I lay there, emotionless, on my bed. Can I do this? Should I really go through with this? Would he really be sorry? I feel so scared, I was so nervous just thinking about it made my hands shake, I have this feeling that I just couldn't shake. I couldn't stop myself from thinking, what if I had just let him have Jenna? Would she be happier? Would we all be safer? No, I have Jenna, she's safer with me, I wouldn't have it any other way. My nerves are rattling like crazy. I need to see him, I have so many un-answered questions, I decide that there was no way I was backing out of this, although it was seeming to be an amazing idea. I hadso many questions running through my head. Why did all of this have to happen? Jakes was my best friend! It's been a while since everything has happened, yet I'm still here wishing it was all a bad dream, I just wish that Jake and I were still bestfriends and Jenna and I were happy, together. I know I'm not going to forgive him, at least not now anyway. He needs help and hopefully he's getting the help he needs. He was the only one I could really speak too, lately James has been there for me but he hasn't always been, he was more than a best friend, he was a brother. I'm thinking so hard I start to get a pounding sensation in my head. I start to imagine how sweet life would be if this never happened. My phone vibrates in my pocket, bringing me back to reality. It was a text from Jenna.

'Hey baby, hope you're okay. Everything's going to go fine, call me after you've seen him. Love you, J.'

I couldn't help but smile, even though she doesn't completly agree on all of this, she's still there, standing by my side.

'Hey beautiful. I'm good, just a little nervous. I will, if it's not too late, want me to come over?. Love you, M.'

I know she likes being beautiful, and if there isn't a word to describe how beauiful she is. I wanted to see her, even though we've over been apart for just over an hour.

'Good, that's understandable, you must be feeling a little more than nervous, but everything's going to be fine.  
Sure, miss you already.'

She's really starting to know me, she always know what to say. One of the many, many reasons I love her.

'Thanks. Miss you too. Speak later, love you.' I reply. She simply replies with:

'Love you too. :)'

I sit up on my bed realising the time, I have to be ready to leave within the next half hour.

I get up to get ready, but the whole time I had the same thing running through my head.

_"'STOP FIGHTING!' Jenna yelled. She stood up, we were both dripping with blood, mostly Jakes. "You will NEVER have a chance with me Jake. Never! The only person I care for is Matty. You need to understand, you're only hurting me more. You'll deffinately never have a chance now, hurting the one person who I love. You're nothing Jake. You're nothing but a naive child. I could never love you." Jenna screamed. I've never seen Jenna so angry, when I looked into her eyes I could see pain and anger, it was written all over her face. I got to my feet, Jenna helped me up, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and we headed for the back door. I heard a click. My heart stopped. We both turned to face behind us. Jake had the gun. 'Jenna, I knew you were going to be the one who took the bullet. He pulled the trigger.' She closed her eyes and gasped. I couldn't let this happen, I won't let this happen, after feeling weakened from the fight, with every last bit of strenth I had left in me, I shoved Jenna and threw my self in front of her, and I felt myself hit the floor._

The whole scene was just repeatedly running through my head, I feel a spark of anger inside of me, but I was told by not to show anger infront of him, Jake, when I see him because it could alarm him and cause him to react on it. I thought about the positives of it, Jenna and I are happier then ever, we're together. I make my way down stairs, I go to call out bye to James, but he's out with Valerie so I continue to make my way outside and get in my truck. I try to stop my nerves from getting the best of me as I start my car and make my way to the edge of town, to the 'special services' hospital. I'm driving up a steep hill, all that's surrounding me is tree's. Driving always calmed me down, especially when it's in quiet places. It weird, I've never driven to this part of town before, I've lived here my whole life, it almost feels like I'm in a whole different town. It's so quiet around here, so calm and peaceful. Why haven't I ever thought of coming up here? Driving really did take my mind off of things, I see a sign ahead saying that the 'special services hospital' is ahead.

'I can do this. I can do this.' I kept repeating it over an over again in my head, I think it's actually helping.

I arrive at the highly secured mental instatution, the walls are so high. It's so big it felt like I was driving next to it for at least 10 minutes, I turn the corner and I slowly drive over the speed bumps and towards a security box. I roll down my window.

"Hello sir. I'm going to need to see Idetifycation and a visitors pass." A short man asks, polietly.

I go into my glove box and pull of my driving license and a approved pass which was given to me by ,  
and hand it to him smiling. He inspects them both before handing them back to me and smiling.

"You can go through."

He opens the huge gate, it had steel bars, and it only opened if one of the security on either side pushed a button in there little booths. I drive through and see a car park, and I turn a corner I notice the gates behind me close.  
I would hate to stay here. I pull into a parking space and hop out, looking at the surroundings. The building was collosal to say the least. I see an open door, and head towards it. When I walk through, I was polietly greeted by a reception lady, shes a dark woman with red lipstick and brown eyes. She's very beautiful, she looks like she may be in her mid-twenties. She's behind bullet proof glass, she has a little box at the bottom which she can open from the other side of the glass. I glance at her name tag and it reads 'Harmony'.

"Hello sir. May I see your I.D and your visitors pass please. Do you have any belongings on you? Like a cell phone,  
money or anything else?" She asks.

"Sure. And no, I left it all in my car." I smile handing them to her. She looks at them before giving me a look.

"Good. You're the infamous Matty Mckgibben that Jake's always talking about, oh my. He's going to be so happy to see you." She smiles, handing back my drivers licence and the visitors pass.

"Great, I'm going to be happy to see him too, Harmony." I smile.

"We know why he's in here, but I just have to clarify, you're not going to use any act of voilence or give him any abuse are you? After everything that's happened I'd understand if you were more then infuriated, but if I let you through here without any word that you're not going to in any way anger, disturb or attack one of our patience your visit will have to be supervised." She says, with sincer concern in her voice.

"You have my word. I just need to see him, I have some questions and I'm really concerned on how he's getting on." I smile weakly.

"Good. He's doing really well, I think speaking to you will really help him, and I'm guessing give you a little closure." She smiles, gesturing I make my way through the door. I walk through the door, watching it close behind me, Harmony comes through another door, and smiles.

"Right this way, he's in room number 33." She smiles. I smile back letting her lead the way. I feel the nerves rise again, I feel like there is a thousand butterflies all flying in different directions in my stomach. We stop. I look at the door. Number 33. I was really doing this. She opens the door and pears around.

"Jake there is someone here to see you." She grins.

"My dad's here? He told me he wasn't coming today?" Jake asks, innocently. Hearing his voice again, my hands were shaking so much, my knees feel weak.

"No honey, somebody else." She says again, widening her grin.

"My mom? I saw her yesterday?" You can tell he's confused. She smiles before pushing the door wider, gesturing for me to enter, she tells me to close the door behind me. I step in, and turn straight back to the door closing it, trying to avoid looking anywhere else.

"Matty?! Oh my god! You really came! I can't explain how sorry I am..oh my god you're really here! Wow!" You can hear the sincerity, and exitment in his voice. I turn around and face him. He was stood looking out of his window, which had bars around it. Without even realising what I was doing I ran over to him and hugged him,  
letting tears roll down my face. He hugged me back, squeezing me. I could hear his voice break as his spoke.

"You're really here, man."

"Yeah I am." I whimper, seeing him in a pair of plain blue pjamma's in a medium sized bedroom with no colour,  
no life to it. It made me feel so depressed, while I'd been out with Jenna, completly love struck, he's been in this small, lifeless room. With pale blue walls, a single bed shoved in the corner of the room, a little bed side cabinate and an old, dusty t.v. at he end of his bed. In one other corner of the room where his window was, he had a tiny little table with 2 chairs either side of it. I noticed that on his bed side table there was a photo of his, his mom and his dad on a boat when they went on a cruise. Next to it, was a framed picture of me and him. The room was kind of big, he had barely anything in there. I felt so bad for him, hearing him speak with innocence in his voice just made me feel sorry for him. I know, the bastard shot me, but he wasn't well at all, I couldn't possibly imagine what was running through his head at that time. While Jenna and I had eachother to take our minds off of it, he's been sat in this bare, depressing room, thinking off that night. Over and over again. The night he shot his best friend, the only person he was able to speak to about anything and everything. He must be just as hurt and confused about this as I am. We let go and he takes a step back.

"We need to talk man, take a seat." Jake smiles. I take a seat and he joins me.

"So, you're in a pretty bad place huh." I reply.

"Both mentally and well, look around." He jokes. "You don't understand how much it means to me that you came here to see me." He says, hoplessly.

"I just wanted to see you, make sure you were doing better. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner.." I trail off.

"No, don't be sorry. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't come at all. I'm so sorry Mckgibben. You don't understand, I would do anything for you to understand how sorry I am. I really don't know what came over me.  
Let me just explain to you what specialist think was happening okay.." He trails off waiting for a response

"Okay." I reply, looking directly at him.

"They said that it was only a matter of time before I exploded, they don't think I'm bi-polar only that I head a mental break down or something. Where my mom barely has time for me and my dad was always working away they think that I was being neglected and you were the only one that was keeping me on my feet. When I saw you and Jenna together, I saw Jenna as my mother, and you as the douche she was cheating on my dad with. It was almost like I was in my dads position, trying to reinact it all. I know it sounds crazy, but it was almost as if I was there, doing it all, but I wasn't in control. I just felt anger and pain all the time. I can't believe what happend, what I did. The moment I woke up in a cell after James kicked my ass to china and back I realised what happened,  
I've been in a state of depression since." His voice breaks again, and more tears flood his face. Which sets me off again.

"So you didn't purposly set out to hurt me? Because you were in love with Jenna?" I ask, curiously, fighting the tears.

"No man, never! You know I would never do anything that fucking crazy to intentionally hurt you! No I don't love Jenna don't worry. I'm still in love with Lissa, although she'll never look at me again. Hey when were you going to tell me that Hamilton was the chick from camp?" He laughs.

"You don't understand how much closure that has given me. I was going to tell you I promise. I just wanted to make sure she was the one you know, I've never felt like that for someone before." I reply.

"You think you could ever forgive me?" He says, slowly loosing his smile.

"Yeah, man. I was so nervous about coming here and seeing you, but I almost forgot everything for a second,  
and felt like how things used to be.

"Thank you so much man. I'll do anything for you, anything." He smiles. He really does seem happy to see me.

We sit there and talk for 3 hours, that's how long the visits are for the better behave patients. I fill him in on all of the gossip, and it felt like every five seconds he was apolagising. Speaking to him has made me feel so much better, I really have missed him so much. I just hope he's better and he's out of here soon, seeing him in that dank, depressing room made me feel like shit. There couldn't of been a better outcome. I'm deffinately going to visit him again, we talked about football, Jenna and I, how he's doing and his meds and things. It's nice to have a guy to talk to.I wonder if Jenna, Lissa, Tamara and Ming would come see him too, I think with support from familiar faces would really do him some good.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm having a pretty shitty case of writers blot at the moment, this is just a short chapter, and sadly, this is going to be the last chapter. BUT.. when I get more time, I WILL be writing a second part to this story (hopefully). Sorry I've ended it so shortly, and suddenly. I hope you've enjoyed.**

* * *

Chapter 14.

Jenna's P.O.V.

_Jenna lets out a soft sigh. Looking at her window which leads to her balcony, she couldn't help but wonder what Matty was doing_

I sit there, taking my attention from my window and looking back at my laptop screen. Matty said he'd call, should I text him? After thinking about the idea for a quick moment, I grab my phone and texts him.

MSG: Hey. How's it going? Haven't heard back from you. Hope it went well, J.

I'm trying to sound cool about it, but I'm going out of my mind. I hope he's okay. My phone vibrates, I practically dive on it.

MSG: Hey baby. Just left, I'm going to swing by my house first. Pick you up in half hour? x

I couldn't help but plaster a huge smile on my face, that's the first time he's put and 'x' on the end of a text message. It might not seem like a big deal, but it was to me.

MSG: Okay. Love you x

MSG: Love you too x

He was in a good mood, I can tell. I placed my phone on the side, bringin my attention back to my private blog, which I was stuggling to find a title for.

_'Standing strong and never backing down.'_

_After all of these recent events, my boyfriend taking a bullet for me, verbally abusing him infront of everyone who is anyone, and being the target of the rumour wheel, he's still stood firmly at my side. We are at the strongest we could be after everything that's happened. Although, I must admit I never thought we would make it. I knew he liked me before, well enough to keep coming back for more of our sexual encouters in the supply closet and in my old play house, yet he didn't want anyone to know he was into the most un-popular girl at school and him being the most popular boy at school I couldn't blame him, I also knew he was embarrassed of me at the time. I had so much self loathing at the time, I was a 'pussy' as the letter my mother wrote me stated. But, I have him now. He's really mine, and the sex..well lets just say it's intense, but I guess it's a lot better that we're not doing 'it' in a cramped closet, cramped car or a cramped play house. I'm so happy at the moment, no body is going to break my stride. I have the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect friends. What more could I ask for? _

I press enter, and update my personal blog.

"Shit!" I mumble realising I only have 10 minutes before Matty's going to be here. I jump up and head over to my closet, removing my plain black strap top and green short-shorts. I grab a pair of skin-tight jeans and a white strap top. It was a little different to my usual style, but lately trying new things has become something I do regularly. I throw on one of Matty's hoodies, it was a dark blue kind of colour, and I loved it. I have so many of his hoodies and jackets here I'm surprised he has any left. I sit over at my dressing table where my laptop's planted, running my brush through my hair I've noticed that my someone had replied to my latest blog update.

'_I'm glad that you're happy, Jenna Hamilton. I wonder how long it will last this time. Good luck.'_

-**Anonymous.**

What the fuck? Someone's reading my blog? I check my privacy settings. Shit. It said 'Public'. Well, there is no point in setting it to private now. I'm glad people know I'm happy. But it hasn't got my full name on my blog, who ever it is knows how I am, and clearly knows things never go right for me. Before I could over think things, my phone buzzes. It was Matty. Within the second it rang, I answered.

"Hey." Another smile appears on my face.

"Hey J-town, I'm outside. Want me to come in or did you want to go out?" He replies.

"I'll come and open the door., Mckgibben" I giggle, letting the smile grow wider.

"Okay."

I hang up the phone, close the lid to my laptop, take a quick look in the mirror and run downstairs. I open the door and before I knew it he had stepped in, wrapped his arms around my waiste and pulled me in for a soft, tender kiss. I cup his chin in my hand and run my other hand through his soft, bouncy hair. Our chests were pushed into eachothers and I couldn't help but smile in the middle of the kiss. This was perfect, he was perfect, and he's all mine. We finally release both with huge grins, reluctant to stop smiling, he called 'Hello !' before we made our way upstairs. When we reached my room I closed the door behind me. He pulls me in for another kiss, and we lower ourselves on my bed, not breaking the kiss. He lays beneath me and pulls me on top of him. I press myself harder on to his chest and couress his washboard abs. After a while we release, he lays on his backs I lay on my side with my head resting on his chest and leg bent over his thighs. He holds me and we lay there in comfortable silence. I forget everything while I lay in his warm embrace. I come back to reality when he speaks.

"So..what have you been getting up to while I was seeing Jake?" He asks.

"Not much, just been lounging around. How was it? How's Jake doing?" I ask, curiously.

He chuckles.

"Lazy pants. It went a lot better then expected. He's doing so much better. He's been seeing the best specialists in town, he's on different types of meds and he's doing great. It was nice speaking to him, you know? After we got past the awkwardness, it's like we were speaking as if we never were apart."

He smiles, he sits up pulling my head onto his lap and playing with my hair, I loved it when he does this. He's glowing with exitement.

"That's great, that really is. How's he doing with the whole bi-polar thing?" I ask, coming straight out with it, I've been itching to ask.

"That's the great thing, he isn't bi-polar. I can't really explain it but he just had a major mental breakdown, and after everything that's happened he went into a state of depression, it was quite severe, but he's getting better." He mumbles, before planting a kiss on my nose.

"Oh my god. I hope he gets better, even though thinking about that night makes me want to kill him with my bare hands. " I say, coldly.

"He really is sorry. But, I'm not forgiving him right away but I think overtime he needs my support to get through this. Oh and wanna here the good thing?" #

He squeals, pulling my up and sitting me on his lap.

"What?" I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"He's not in love with you, infact he still loves Lissa. So I never have to worry about loosing you!"

He pulls me in for a kiss.

"I'm all yours, and you're all mine." He adds.

I just laugh at his exitement and pull him in for another kiss. We lay back down and I just couldn't help but putting my hand under his shirt and rubbing circles over his abs.

"I love you, so much Matthew Mckgibben." I mumble.

"I love you too, Jenna Hamilton. But call me Matthew again and I might have to throw you out of the window." He laughs.

I laugh back at him.

"But Matthew is such a handsome name." I chuckle.

"Last time my Grandma called me Matthew, lets just say, she's in an old peoples home." He laughs even more.

"Ohh, so what's going to happen if I call you Matthew again?" I wink.

"Well, you sure you want to find out?" He says, huskily.

"Oh yes I do..Mattew." I giggle.

"That's it.." He chuckles, wrestling me so I'm flat on my bed and he's on top of me, pinning my arms above me. We're both giggling uncontrolably. He's smiling with his cute geeky smile, looking down on me. He leans in and kisses my forehead, my nose and eventually my lips. We kiss slowly, and softly for while before things start to heat up. At this point we were kssing hungrily, practically ripping off eachother clothes. We hadn't had sex for a while so I had a feeling this was going to be amazing.

* * *

Mindblown. That was..amazing. I lay there in complete awe, with our bodies entwined, we're both breathing heavily, and I can hear his heart rapidly beating as my head is rested on his chest. I cherish every second we spend together, he never fails to amaze me, and never fails to make me smile. I really do love him, more than anyone could imagine.


End file.
